Hey Sammy
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Deathfic, UA, Destiel (en fond)] Sam se fit cette réflexion devant le cercueil. Personne ne devrait assister à l'enterrement de son frère. Pas quand le frère n'avait que vingt ans, pas quand c'était Dean. Ça allait être sacrément merdique sans lui.


**Titre :** Hey Sammy.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing : **Destiel mais pas très important.

**Attention : **Cette fic est assez longue (42 pages mais je ne pouvais pas la couper) et est très très dur. J'ai pleuré en l'écrivant, et la moitié du temps j'avais le cœur en vrac et les larmes aux yeux. J'ai pleuré en la relisant et ça m'a refoutu le cœur à l'envers. Cette fic brise, touche, et fait mal. Si vous ne le sentez pas, ne la lisez pas. Les relations sont très fortes dans cette fic, particulièrement celle des deux frères qui est hyper fusionnelle, et j'espère que cela vous plaira. Accrochez bien votre cœur et bonne lecture.

* * *

C'est devant le cercueil qu'il se fit la réflexion. _« C'est de la merde, personne ne devrait assister à l'enterrement de son grand frère »._ Personne. Pas quand on a seize ans, que le grand frère n'en avait que vingt. Pas quand c'est un idiot accident de voiture qui avait mis fin à ses jours. Pas quand son grand frère était toute sa vie.

Pas quand c'était Dean qui mourrait.

\- C'est de la merde. Dit-il à voix haute.

Son père lui mit une baffe. Parce que bon, son père était déprimé, il avait perdu le meilleur de ses fils, ou en tout cas celui qui lui obéissait le plus facilement. Parce que son père avait besoin de se décharger sur quelqu'un. Parce que Sam avait dit une grossièreté dans une Eglise, devant des tas de gens bien. Sam en seule réaction ne trouva qu'à répéter :

\- C'est vraiment de la merde.

xxx

Si Dean avait été là à son propre enterrement, Sam était certain que l'enterrement aurait été marrant. Dean aurait sûrement dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas dire, Sam aurait dû poser sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas rire. _Voyons on ne rit pas à un enterrement_. Si Dean avait été là à son propre enterrement, ils se seraient planqués tous les deux dans un coin, n'auraient pas tourné autour du cercueil, Dean aurait piqué de la bouffe, ou mis du poil à gratter dans la robe du curé, Sam aurait été à la fois amusé et agacé, il lui aurait dit _« Oh Dean c'est ton enterrement quand même »_ et Dean aurait sourit en coin, et aurait haussé les épaules.

Et Sam pouvait tellement bien l'imaginer que c'était un peu comme s'il le voyait. Dean entrain de piquer un verre d'alcool à cet oncle dont il ne savait rien, qu'il n'avait jamais vu, était-ce vraiment leur oncle ? N'était-ce pas quelqu'un qui profitait des enterrements pour manger gratuitement ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on mangeait et buvait à cet enterrement ?

Dean aurait détesté toute cette bouffe diététique, des carottes, des concombres. Dean aurait voulu que tout le monde vienne habillé n'importe comment et qu'on mette les meilleurs groupes de rocks en fond. Dean aurait voulu que la tarte soit un plat obligatoire. Et Dean aurait passé la main dans les cheveux de Sam _« Hey Sammy »_.

Mais non, son père avait voulu du noir, de la musique classique et déprimante, de la salade. Sam aimait bien la salade, en temps normal, mais pas aujourd'hui. Plus jamais.

xxx

Quand le téléphone avait sonné Sam était en colère contre Dean. Dean avait juré de venir le chercher à la bibliothèque, il avait juré croix de bois croix de fer. Dean n'était pas venu et Sam était rentré par ses propres moyens, d'humeur très grognonne :

\- T'iras en enfer Dean.

C'était Mary qui avait répondu. Sam était sûr que Dean avait oublié parce qu'il était encore avec une nouvelle fille, il y avait toujours une fille. Et Dean oubliait. Sam allait vraiment l'engueuler quand il allait rentrer, il verrait.

Puis il avait vu le visage de sa mère se décomposer. Ses traits vieillir sous ses yeux, son visage devenir blanc, tellement blanc. Sam avait vu sa mère tomber à genoux et murmurer :

\- Non … Non ce n'est pas possible.

Et Sam avait compris. Il avait compris sans comprendre comment exactement, espérant se tromper. Sam voulait se tromper plus que tout. Peut-être que sa mère était juste malade, voilà malade.

Mais au téléphone, c'était un policier. Un policier avec des mots pleins la bouche, des mots qui allaient priver à tout jamais Sam de son frère. Des mots comme accidents, décédé sur le coup, désolé.

Désolé.

Sam ne pleura pas, il avait plus l'impression d'avoir été assommé. Il ne voulait pas que Dean aille en Enfer. Ni même au Paradis d'ailleurs…

xxx

Mary était assise dans un coin, elle était comme une statue blanche. Les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré, incapable de sourire, incapable de dire merci aux « condoléances », incapable de faire semblant qu'elle pouvait tenir une journée alors que son gosse était dans un cercueil. John était triste aussi, mais John tenait bon, il ne pouvait pas être faible. La faiblesse c'était pour les femmes. Sam aurait voulu l'injurier devant tout le monde pour ce sourire qu'il affichait, parce qu'un homme ne pleurait pas. _Pauvre type_. Si Dean avait été là il aurait défendu leur père.

\- Mais t'es pas là… Alors la ferme.

xxx

En fait ce n'était pas un enterrement. C'était une crémation. Ils allaient brûler le corps de Dean et puis mettre ses cendres dans le petit jardin à côté. Son grand frère allait servir d'engrais. Sam ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer que Dean utilise tout son cynisme pour faire crever les plantes. Combien de temps encore allait durer cette comédie ?

Il détestait cet endroit, il détestait ces gens qui ne connaissaient pas Dean et faisaient un discours sur ce garçon tellement bien, tellement aimable, un tellement bon garçon. Dean en aurait hurlé de rire. Un bon garçon lui ? Vraiment ? Il avait arrêté les études après le lycée, ce qui avait tellement déçu leur cher papa. Il avait enchaîné des petits boulots, avait changé de filles comme on change de chemise, avait piqué de l'argents à un de ses patrons. Dean n'arrivait pas à se trouver, mais il prenait soin de Sam tout le temps, même un peu trop par moment.

Pour Sam, Dean était tout. Son grand frère un peu chiant, son super héros qui savait tout faire, super débrouillard, petit génie de la mécanique et de la création, son confident, son meilleur ami. Celui qui le protégeait quand leur père était énervé. Celui qui savait comment faire passer la douleur d'une déception. Et même quand il était agaçant, même quand il faisait des conneries, même quand Dean oubliait Sam à la bibliothèque pour la trois centième fois à cause d'une fille, Sam l'adorait. Sam l'aimait de tout son cœur.

C'était son grand frère. Mince.

Et Sam n'avait pas de discours à faire sur lui. Qu'est ce qu'il aurait pu dire. Dean était la meilleure personne qu'il connaissait mais personne ici ne savait qui il était vraiment. Il avait entendu tout à l'heure l'un dire à l'autre _« j'aurais pas aimé avoir ce gosse, c'était un fouteur de merde, voilà où ça l'a mené »_. Dean aurait acquiescé, Dean aurait dit _« vous avez raison quel sale môme j'étais »_. Mais Sam… Sam savait que tout ça c'était qu'une façade.

Dean était plus que ce qu'il montrait.

Si Sam était allé faire un discours il aurait dit que Dean les emmerdait tous. Tous autant qu'ils étaient. _Il ne savait même pas qui vous étiez, et vous qui il était_. Pour Dean la seule chose qui comptait vraiment c'était sa famille. C'était son père, même si son père n'était pas un type facile, loin de là. Mais pour Dean son père c'était un héros et fallait pas le critiquer, c'était comme ça. Sa famille c'était sa mère. Dean adorait sa mère. Mary c'était celle qui le berçait en lui chantant du rock, c'était elle qui racontait des blagues débiles et qui croyait en lui, même quand il faisait de la merde, c'était elle qui l'encourageait.

Et finalement sa famille c'était Sam.

Sam n'avait rien à dire sur lui-même. Qu'est ce que Dean aurait dit sur lui ? _« Mon petit frère le bouffeur de salade qui passe son temps dans les livres plutôt que dans le giron des filles ? »._ Peut-être bien qu'il aurait dit ça, il l'aurait dit avec un air affectueux et peut-être un brin moqueur. Et Sam aurait levé les yeux au ciel.

Mais Sam n'avait rien à dire à tous ces gens. Mary non plus. John, lui, par contre… Il ne se tarissait plus. Et c'était son fils ceci, et Dean cela, et il avait été un gamin tellement intelligent et tellement génial, et patati et patata. Sam pouvait presque entendre Dean bailler et ronchonner _« allons papa t'en pense pas la moitié, passe à autre chose »_.

Passe à autre chose.

xxx

Sam n'avait pas pleuré. Il s'était simplement dit comme ça, tout bêtement, qu'il allait se suicider. C'était la première idée qui lui était passé par la tête. Son frère était mort, et il allait le rejoindre, comme ça ils iraient foutre le bordel là haut, ou en bas, ou quelque part. Ou nulle part. Le suicide c'était super facile. Il pouvait prendre des cachets, se tailler les veines, se pendre. Il n'avait pas peur de la douleur. Il était tout de suite allé dans sa chambre pour regarder sur son ordinateur comment se suicider facilement, pour que ça aille vite et qu'il rejoigne son frère. C'était dingue toutes les informations qu'il pu trouver, comme s'il fallait préparer le monde au suicide, au cas où. Il avait choisi la plus bête, celle qui ne demandait pas trop de préparation. Bon il y avait un risque pour que ça ne fonctionne pas, c'est pour ça que Sam avait lu tout ce dont il avait besoin de savoir pour que ça fonctionne.

Il était dans la salle de bain avec un objet tranchant, avant même d'avoir dit ouf. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à son objectif. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

Et puis il avait entendu ses parents crier. Son père hurlait contre Mary, lui disait que c'était sa faute, que c'était elle qui avait laissé Dean partir avec l'Impala. Comme si c'était elle qui conduisait et qui avait foncé dans cet arbre à toute allure. Mary criait aussi, elle criait que son fils était mort et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire ça aujourd'hui. Dean était mort ! Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était pouvoir pleurer et pleurer encore et pas se disputer. Sam soupira.

Il sortit l'arme tranchante et l'appuya sur son poignet. Deux secondes. Et il la relâcha. Parce que voilà ce que Dean lui aurait dit _« prends soin de maman Sam, tu peux pas la laisser tomber maintenant. Tu peux pas »._ Il ne pouvait pas.

xxx

Le cercueil disparu. Sam ne regarda pas la crémation sur la petite télé. Ses yeux fixaient un point au loin. Il aurait voulu être ce point au loin, être ce point pour ne pas être ici alors que son frère était avalé par les flammes. Si Dean avait été là, il aurait fixé l'écran jusqu'au bout. _« Regarde Sam, c'est important de regarder »._ Mais Dean n'était pas là et Sam essaya de devenir le point, de toutes ses forces.

xxx

C'était enfin fini. La bouffe. Le cercueil. Les discours. L'hypocrisie.

Le silence de la maison lui donna l'impression d'être sourd, Sam monta les escaliers à toute vitesse et alla s'enfermer dans la chambre de Dean. Son père lui cria après mais il n'entendit pas c'était à propos de quoi et il s'en foutait. Sam sortit toutes les cassettes de Dean, qui ne savait sans doute même pas qu'on était à l'ère des cds. Il en mit une au hasard dans son lecteur de cassette, poussa le son à fond et ferma les yeux.

C'était un peu comme si Dean était là, couché sur son lit pendant que Sam était assis sur sa chaise tournante. Ou l'inverse. A deux ils refaisaient le monde. Et pourtant ils étaient tellement différents, tout le monde leur disait. Ils étaient tellement différents qu'ils ne ressemblaient pas à des frères.

Mais frères ils l'étaient. Et ils s'entendaient mieux que la plupart.

Son père cogna à la porte :

\- Sors de là, c'est pas ta chambre, et éteins cette musique.

Sam mit plus fort et l'ignora.

xxx

Dire que le repas du soir s'était mal passé était un euphémisme. Mary avait tout fait cramer, John s'était plaint :

\- Si tu veux que ce soit bien fait, tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même. Avait-elle dit en s'asseyant.

Sam avait mangé sans rien dire. Dean cuisinait bien, c'était marrant, il se donnait toujours des grands airs de type super macho, mais quand on le mettait dans une cuisine, il s'amusait. John était déprimé, alors John faisait chier.

\- Sam tes coudes sur la table. Sam je veux plus que tu écoutes la musique comme tout à l'heure où ça va ma aller. Sam j'ai dis quelque chose au sujet de tes coudes.

Sam avait levé les yeux vers lui d'un air blasé, l'air de dire _« tu me fais juste chier là »_. Le coup était partit tout seul. John avait frappé tellement fort que Sam était tombé en arrière. Mary s'était levé :

\- Arrête ça !

Et ils s'étaient à nouveau criés dessus. Sam avait voulu intervenir pour défendre sa mère et il s'en était pris une deuxième, puis une troisième, et une quatrième. Mary avait encore crié :

\- Arrête, arrête ! John !

Et John avait enfin arrêté. Il avait pointé les escaliers du doigt :

\- Monte dans ta chambre et je veux plus t'entendre.

Sam n'avait pourtant rien dit.

Bizarrement Sam se fichait de s'être fait frapper. Il regardait ses bleus sur son visage qui grossissait et ça avait quelque chose de fascinant. Dean aurait détesté, Dean serait devenu tellement furieux s'il avait été là. Contre son père, contre sa mère, contre son frère. Contre sa famille qui se déchirait alors que Dean avait toujours essayé de les garder soudé.

\- Ca peut pas marcher sans toi frangin. Ca peut pas marcher.

xxx

Cette nuit là Sam avait appelé le portable de son frère. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'était devenu son portable. A l'autre bout du fil, la messagerie. La voix de Dean qui disait _« Yop, je suis pas là, pas la peine de laisser un message je les écoutes pas. Au fait Sammy : j'arrive dans deux minutes »_

Sam l'avait rappelé mille fois. _J'arrive dans deux minutes. _

xxx

Sam avait mis une semaine avant de retourner au lycée. Son père lui avait ordonné d'y retourner au moins dix fois avant ça, mais il n'avait pas obéi. Peut-être un peu par provocation, peut-être parce que Sam ne voyait plus l'intérêt d'aller en cours, comme si la vie s'était arrêtée. Il était vivant, au moins pour sa mère, mais il avait l'impression que le monde ne tournait plus, que le temps ne s'écoulait plus.

C'était effrayant de voir que les gens étaient toujours là, que le lycée ne s'était pas écroulé. Sam avait des amis et ses amis vinrent lui parler, essayer de le consoler, lui dire des mots tellement vides de sens _« on est là si t'as besoin »_. Il n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Il avait besoin de Dean, pourquoi était-ce si dur à comprendre ?

Les profs furent sympas avec lui. Présentèrent leurs condoléances, lui assurèrent que s'il avait des soucis en cours, ce n'était pas grave, ils comprenaient. Sam aurait voulu que personne ne sache que Dean était mort, parce qu'il avait sans arrêt l'impression que tout le monde faisait tout pour lui rappeler.

Etrangement, les cours furent faciles à suivre. Dean était mort mais Sam n'avait pas oublié comment calculer, comment lire, comment résoudre un problème, comment colorier une carte, comment répondre à des questions. Dans le couloir il entendit quelqu'un dire qu'il n'avait vraiment aucun sentiment, qu'il était froid comme la pierre, qu'il n'avait même pas l'air d'être triste. Sam se tourna vers eux et leur sourit.

_ Crétins._

xxx

Sam regardait son père retaper l'Impala. Est-ce qu'il cherchait à retaper Dean de cette façon ? Dean adorait cette voiture, le fait qu'il l'ait enfoncé dans un arbre était plutôt ironique parce qu'il prenait plus soin de l'Impala que de lui-même. Sam se demandait si l'âme de Dean avait pu rester dans l'Impala. Il se demandait s'il aurait envie de la conduire quand il aurait son permis. Il se demandait si maintenant il avait envie d'avoir son permis. Il n'aurait peut-être pas le choix, son frère ne viendrait plus le chercher à la bibliothèque.

xxx

Sam savait que sa mère comptait les jours. Cela faisait maintenant dix-huit jours. Dix-huit jours de silence, dix-huit jours de morts. Qu'est ce qu'elle espérait ? Qu'au bout du cent-soixante-douxième jour ce soit plus facile ?

\- Maman pourquoi tu comptes ?

\- Pour savoir combien de temps nous sépare de Dean.

Dix-huit jours les séparaient de Dean. Il faudrait combien de temps avant que la corde rompe ?

xxx

Vingt croix sur le calendrier. Sam, John et Mary vivaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Le mot « ensemble » était un peu trop fort pour eux. Ils se parlaient à peine, mangeaient encore ensemble mais ne communiquaient pas, puis chacun faisait sa vie. Personne ne prononçait le nom de Dean et pourtant Dean était partout. Il était sur cette chaise vide. Il était dans sa chambre, dans ses cassettes de musique que Sam passait en boucle. Il était en train de lire ce magazine de cul qu'il planquait sous son lit – et tout le monde savait qu'il les planquait là.

Dean il était dans ce reste de tarte que personne ne touchait et qui était entrain de pourrir gentiment dans le frigo. Sam le voyait dans le dos de sa mère, ce dos courbé, elle portait la mort de son fils comme on soulève une montagne. Il le voyait dans la rage latente de son père qui n'avait jamais pu remettre Dean sur le chemin qu'il lui avait tracé, qui ne pourrait jamais. Sa tellement grande déception.

Sam l'entendait tout le temps aussi. _Sammy t'as les cheveux tout ébouriffés, Sammy arrête de bosser viens jouer à ce nouveau jeu de baston avec moi, Sammy tu dors ? Eh ! Sammy t'en fais pas, papa était un peu en colère aujourd'hui, mais il t'aime. Sammy je te promets de venir te chercher, croix de bois, croix de fer._

\- T'as promis Dean.

Mais Dean n'était plus là. Il était le souvenir qui hantait ces murs, et faisait office de fantôme. Sam regrettait tout le temps de ne pas s'être suicidé.

xxx

Sam se souvenait. Il devait avoir six ans, Dean pédalait à toute vitesse tandis que Sam se cramponnait à lui. Il ne lui demandait pas de ralentir, il avait confiance. Dean roulait si vite pourtant, que Sam était sûr qu'ils allaient aussi vite que les trains. La naïveté d'un enfant.

\- Où on va Dean ? Dis moi où on va ?

Mais Dean ne répondait pas à la question.

Dean était venu le chercher en criant _« Sammy Sammy, viens voir j'ai vu quelque chose d'extraordinaire » _et Sam avait suivi. Sam suivait Dean partout.

Ils étaient finalement arrivés, Dean avait laissé tomber le vélo et Sam avait commencé à parler pour demander où ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient là. Dean avait posé sa main sur sa bouche puis l'avait poussé dans un fourrée.

\- Regarde Sammy.

Et Sammy avait regardé. Et Dean avait raison, il avait vu quelque chose d'extraordinaire. C'était des renards, des bébés renards qui jouaient avec leur maman. Le plus petit avait l'air un peu mis de côté, quand tout à coup le plus grand arriva près de lui et le poussa gentiment. Jouant avec lui. Dean avait murmuré à son oreille

\- Tu as vu. Ce sont deux frères. Comme toi et moi Sam. On est comme ces renards. Je t'abandonnerai jamais, je te laisserai jamais de côté.

Et Sam l'avait cru. Il l'avait cru.

_Menteur._

xxx

Les derniers mots que son frère lui avait dit c'était _« oui je serai à l'heure, arrête de faire chier Sammy. »_

Pourquoi on se souvenait toujours des derniers mots, jamais des premiers. Qu'est ce que ça avait bien pu être les premiers mots que Dean lui avaient dit ?

xxx

Un mois. Est-ce que c'était un mois anniversaire ? Sam se demandait si Dean apprécierait qu'on cuisine une tarte et qu'on souffle une bougie. Dean adorait la tarte, Dean adorerait cette idée.

xxx

Les notes de Sam furent encore meilleures qu'avant. En même temps il n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire que bosser. Son père, qui avait toujours été obsédé par un entraînement sportif quotidien, ne lui adressait plus la parole. Sa mère était bien plus présente, elle lui parlait gentiment, elle le prenait dans ses bras, elle s'accrochait à son deuxième fils, celui qui était encore vivant, et Sam était gentil avec elle, parce qu'il était en vie pour elle. Mais ensuite elle s'asseyait devant la télé et perdait ses couleurs, perdait sa vie, et Sam n'avait que seize ans, il ignorait quoi faire. A part bosser. Bosser. Bosser.

Dean n'était pas là pour l'embêter.

S'il avait su que ça lui manquerait à ce point, il aurait prit son frère dans ses bras chaque fois qu'il venait l'enquiquiner.

Les profs le félicitèrent pour ses résultats. Malgré sa situation difficile, il tenait bon et ils étaient fiers de lui. Sam les regardait parler comme s'ils étaient des poupées géantes parlantes. Fiers de lui ? Fiers de lui ?

Fiers de lui ?

Sam prit une chaise et cassa une fenêtre au lycée. Il allait les rendre fiers tiens.

xxx

Son père lui mit une beigne. Son père ne semblait plus que communiquer avec les poings. C'était aussi une façon de parler. Sam avait envie de se faire frapper, il s'en rendit compte quand la beigne lui fit plus de bien que de mal. Il aurait voulu que son père le frappe jusqu'à le briser physiquement, comme il était brisé à l'intérieur. Jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Son père se contenta d'une beigne et d'une engueulade. _Dommage_.

xxx

Sam écoutait la musique de son frère. En boucle. Il fermait les yeux et se mettait à sourire. Dean chantait, il chantait fort et surtout très faux. Sam râlait souvent à propos de ça mais en vrai il finissait souvent par chanter avec lui, et ils chantaient tous les deux comme des casseroles avec des rires pleins la voix.

Il y avait eut cette discussion. Sam s'en souvenait.

\- Dean ?

\- Hm.

\- Si tu pars de la maison, tu vas m'emmener ?

\- Je partirai jamais sans toi Sam, tu sais bien.

\- Tu le promets Dean ?

\- Promis.

\- Crache !

Et Dean avait craché dans la main de Sam.

\- T'es dégueulasse !

\- C'est toi qui m'a dit de cracher, avait ri Dean.

Sam avait ri aussi. Il avait ri.

Sam donna un coup de pieds au lecteur de cassettes :

\- Tu m'avais promis que tu partirais jamais sans moi.

xxx

Quand Sam allait mal, Dean le savait toujours tout de suite. Au collège, il y avait eu cette fille, Sam en était tellement amoureux, il était un peu ridicule, c'était juste un ado en pleine puberté. Mais il était amoureux. Il lui avait écrit un poème. C'était comme ça qu'il était Sam, il aimait une fille et au lieu d'aller le dire correctement, il écrivait des poèmes. Il avait mis longtemps à l'écrire, il voulait quelque chose de bien, il voulait quelque chose de sérieux. Puis il était aller lui donner, dans toute sa timidité, les joues rouges, la bouche qui bafouille et le regard qui dévie. Il lui en avait fallu du courage à ce petit Sam pour aller donner son poème.

Et qu'avait fait la fille ? Elle avait ri. Elle avait ri puis lu le poème devant tout le monde. Elle avait piétiné les sentiments de Sam, comme s'il ne s'était agit de rien du tout.

Sam avait été très déprimé, mais en rentrant chez lui il avait fait comme si ça n'avait été qu'une banale journée d'école. Il avait embrassé sa mère, dit bonjour à son père, fait les vingt pompes qu'il lui avait demandé, était allé faire ses devoirs. Puis soudainement quelqu'un avait tiré sa chaise à roulette et son frère l'avait poussé à toute vitesse dans le couloir et l'avait emmené dans sa chambre. Puis il lui avait passé de la musique et lui avait mis une manette dans les mains pour qu'il joue avec lui. Dean ne l'avait pas lâché jusqu'à ce que Sam se mette à rire. Et Dean l'avait regardé en souriant :

\- Voilà, je préfère ça. J'aime pas te savoir déprimé.

Sam ne savait jamais comment Dean faisait. C'était sans doute un sixième sens de frère. Voilà tout.

Sam lui avait tout raconté et Dean n'avait pas ri, ne s'était pas moqué. Pourtant il aurait pu.

\- Elle est trop bête, laisse couler, elle sait pas ce qu'elle perds.

\- Sérieusement Dean ? Tu ne te moques pas de moi parce que j'ai écris un poème ?

\- Non. Je vais t'avouer un truc Sam.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je suis fier de toi.

Sam ne savait pas exactement pourquoi. Si c'était parce qu'il avait écrit un poème, ou eu le courage de le donner à une fille. Ou si c'était simplement général. Mais Dean était fier de lui et ça faisait chaud au cœur.

Maintenant Sam avait l'impression que plus personne ne serait plus jamais fier de lui. Que personne ne saurait jamais quand il ne va pas bien. Et actuellement ? Il allait plutôt mal.

xxx

Sam savait lui aussi quand Dean allait mal. Pourtant Dean était encore plus fort que Sam dans la dissimulation. Il était passé maître dans cet art, mais Sam savait. Et Dean savait que Sam savait.

Il se souvenait de cette fois-là où Dean était rentré tout sourire, avait fait une blague débile, puis avait fait les pompes pour l'entraînement de son père, avec une seule main. Finalement il avait croisé Sam dans le couloir et leurs regards s'étaient trouvés. Dean lui avait sourit en coin. Sam savait, et Dean savait qu'il savait. Voilà.

\- Si tu veux en parler Dean…

Dean haussa les épaules. Bien sûr qu'il ne voulait pas.

Mais Sam ne le lâchait jamais. Au détour d'un couloir il lui jetait son regard, ou bien il allait squatter sa chambre et le harcelait de paroles jusqu'à ce que Dean craque.

Et Sam était le seul à réussir à faire craquer Dean.

\- Très bien Sam. Si tu veux tout savoir, je me suis encore fait virer. Dis rien à papa, il va péter un câble. Je vais vite retrouver un autre boulot. Je sais que je suis un raté mais…

Sam l'avait prit dans ses bras :

\- T'es pas un raté, tu es un type génial. Je dirai rien à papa.

Dean s'était laissé aller dans ses bras.

\- Putain Sam, qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi hein ?

C'était ce que Sam se demandait tous les jours maintenant. Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire sans Dean hein ?

xxx

A la soixante-deuxième croix, Sam avait prit des médicaments. Tant pis.

xxx

Il s'était réveillé à l'hôpital. Déçu.

xxx

C'était sa mère qui avait été la plus furieuse. Elle l'avait regardé avec des éclairs dans le regard mais au lieu de le baffer, Mary l'avait pris dans ses bras et serré fort presque à l'étouffer.

\- J'ai déjà perdu un fils, je refuse de perdre le deuxième. Tu m'entends ? Alors même si tu souffres, même s'il te manque, tu as intérêt de t'accrocher. Sam, tu as intérêt de t'accrocher.

Sam la détesta pendant une seconde de ne pas lui laisser le choix. Mais il l'aimait trop et il la serra dans ses bras en retour.

Son père n'eut aucune réaction, ni colère, ni leçon de moral, ni tristesse, il l'avait à peine regardé, il s'était tenu à distance. Son fils préféré était déjà mort, qu'est ce que ça changerait de perdre l'autre ? Quand John le regarda enfin, Sam lui sourit, un de ces faux sourires ironiques que Dean connaissait bien. John détourna les yeux et sortit de la chambre.

Plus tard Sam avait entendu ses parents se disputer devant sa porte.

\- Tu pourrais au moins lui dire quelque chose, dis lui que tu l'aimes, dis lui que tu ne veux pas qu'il recommence ! Je ne sais pas moi, sois imaginatif, tu as toujours des trucs à leur dire d'habitude.

\- Leur dire ? Tu voulais dire « lui », t'as oublié qu'on en avait plus qu'un ?

\- Je n'ai pas oublié ça, non. Mais t'as envie de perdre le deuxième ? Dis lui ce que tu ressens !

Et Sam avait tendu l'oreille.

\- C'est bien ça le problème. C'est que je ressens rien. Rien du tout.

\- Tu t'en fous qu'il meurt ?

\- Je m'en fous pas. C'est mon fils et je ne veux pas qu'il meurt. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je doive lui mentir en lui disant que je l'aime !

Sam avait enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller.

xxx

Cette fois-là Sam s'était vraiment engueulé avec son père. C'était y a pas si longtemps. Deux ou trois semaines avant que Dean épouse un arbre. Sam ne savait même plus c'était à propos de quoi, il y avait toujours de quoi s'engueuler avec John. Mais ça avait été pire que d'habitude, peut-être parce que Dean n'avait pas réussi à les arrêter cette fois-ci. Sam avait dit à son père qu'il le détestait. Les mots des adolescents qui « détestent » leurs parents, bien sûr qu'il ne détestait pas John. Il ne le détestait pas malgré tout. C'était son père.

Mais John avait été implacable et Sam le savait, tout ce que son père disait était parole d'Evangile.

\- Tu peux me détester Sam, ça m'est égal. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est père et fils qu'on doit s'aimer. Mon job n'est pas d'être aimé, ni de t'aimer, c'est de t'éduquer et c'est tout. Si t'es pas content avec ça, la porte est grande ouverte.

Et Sam l'aurait pris la porte, il l'aurait pris si son frère ne l'avait pas retenu. A la place il avait claqué la porte de sa chambre et avait mis une heure avant d'accepter que Dean puisse rentrer. Dean avait promis :

\- Papa t'aime, il sait juste pas comment l'exprimer. Il nous aimes tous les deux.

\- Papa est un connard.

\- Sam, tu peux pas dire ça.

\- Et bien tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous, je le dis quand même. C'est un connard.

\- Tu pourrais faire un effort merde Sam, t'es toujours entrain de le défier aussi.

\- Et toi à dire oui à tout ce qu'il te dit.

Dean avait soupiré :

\- Je suis pas venu me disputer avec toi frangin, juste te dire que papa t'aime.

Sam était resté silencieux, et Dean avait quitté sa chambre.

Qu'est ce que Dean lui dirait maintenant ? S'il avait entendu ça ? _Papa t'aime il sait juste pas comment l'exprimer ? _

Mouais.

xxx

Sam avait été obligé de rester à l'hôpital pour un suivi psychologique. Ca ne le dérangeait pas, qu'il soit chez lui ou ici, il n'avait de toute façon pas grand-chose à faire. Il aimait bien le psychiatre, c'était un type sympa avec un prénom marrant du genre Marvin. Il y avait vraiment des gens qui s'appelaient Marvin alors.

Ils avaient discuté de tout, des cours, des profs, des amis de Sam, de ses parents, de la pluie et du beau temps, ils avaient parlé de Sam qui prenait des médicaments et qui pensait au suicide, du plat préféré de Sam, du fait qu'il avait toujours voulu un chien. Ils avaient tournés en rond autour du sujet silencieux, avant qu'à la fin de la semaine Marvin ne lui laisse plus le choix :

\- Parlons de Dean.

Sam avait fermé sa bouche.

\- Allez, tu as bien quelque chose à me dire sur lui.

Sam avait haussé les épaules.

\- Par exemple, à ton avis, comment aurait-il réagit à ta tentative de suicide ?

Sam avait fini par parler :

\- Il m'aurait engueulé comme du poisson pourri. Il aurait crié que je devais rester pour maman. Mais moi je sais déjà ce que je lui dirais.

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui dirais ?

\- C'est facile pour toi Dean, c'est facile parce que c'est pas toi qui reste.

xxx

On lui avait donné des anti-dépresseurs puis il avait fini par rentrer chez lui. Avec l'ordre de revenir une fois par semaine parler avec Marvin. Pas de problème.

Marvin lui avait demandé s'il avait encore envie de se suicider. Sam n'avait pas répondu. Peut-être parce que la réponse était oui, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas, qu'il n'avait pas le droit, qu'il devait s'accrocher et tenir bon.

S'accrocher et tenir bon, sans son frère.

xxx

Sam ouvrit les yeux quand Dean passa sa main dans ses cheveux exprès pour le réveiller :

\- Hey Sammy, pourquoi t'as l'air si triste ? Tu faisais un cauchemar ?

Sam le prit dans ses bras et le serra plus fort que jamais :

\- Ouais. T'étais mort Dean, et c'était horrible.

Dean rit :

\- Je t'abandonnerai jamais Sammy, tu sais bien.

Sam l'avait serré plus fort :

\- T'as plutôt intérêt.

Sam s'était réveillé et avait cherché Dean partout. Dean était mort. Dean était mort. Et Sam avait compris qu'il y avait des rêves pires encore que des cauchemars. Des rêves pleins d'espoirs fous qui ne faisaient naître que la déception et qui rendit Sam juste un peu plus vide. Vide comme la chambre de Dean où il ne le trouva pas, où il ne le trouverait plus jamais.

xxx

Cent troisième jour. Ce fut le noël le plus pourri de tous. Sam avait acheté un cadeau pour sa mère et pour son père. Mary avait mis un sapin, essayant de rendre ça plus joyeux. John n'avait rien dit, il avait ouvert les cadeaux. Sam avait ouvert les siens et embrassé sa mère pour le livre, embrassé aussi son père pour… Le démonte pneu de vélo.

Puis ça avait été le silence. Et ils étaient tous allés se coucher.

xxx

Au nouvel an, Sam avait pété un plomb. Son père était resté dehors toute la journée pour nettoyer et prendre soin de l'Impala. Sa mère avait rajouté une croix sur ce putain de calendrier. Sam… Sam avait été seul, seul comme jamais. Dean l'avait toujours emmené quelque part pour le nouvel an, voir les étoiles, ou au cinéma, il l'avait emmené se perdre dans un champ enneigé, faire de la luge à minuit. Dean avait toujours trouvé une idée, et là il avait passé la journée enfermé à écouter la musique de Dean, et il avait fini par n'en plus pouvoir et par devenir cinglé. C'est pour ça sans doute qu'il avait sorti la masse du garage et qu'il avait foncé droit sur l'Impala et qu'il avait commencé à taper dessus, à la détruire. Son père avait crié mais il avait crié plus fort encore en défonçant les vitres et la capot :

\- Tu crois quoi ? Que ça va le faire revenir ? Dean est mort, Dean est mort bordel, il reviendra jamais ! Jamais ! Jamais ! Jamais !

Puis il avait tapé et tapé encore et son père n'avait pas réussi à l'arrêter parce que Sam menaçait de le frapper lui aussi avec la masse. Il avait fini par laisser tomber son arme, à cause de la fatigue. Puis il était rentré à la maison et avait prit le calendrier de sa mère et l'avait déchiré, déchiqueté.

\- Même mille jours après Dean, la douleur sera toujours là ! La douleur sera toujours la même. Avait-il hurlé en lançant des confettis de calendrier autour de lui.

La douleur sera toujours la même.

_ Bonne année._

xxx

Il apparu le pire de tous les jours. Dean aurait dû avoir vingt-et-un ans ce jour là. Sam l'aurait appelé « vieil homme » et aurait mit vingt-et-une bougies magiques sur une tarte. Que Dean aurait soufflé dix fois avant de les enlever en ronchonnant. Sam lui aurait offert un truc super classe, que Dean aurait sûrement adoré. Ca aurait été un jour génial.

A la place Sam restait assit sur le perron de la maison et regardait son père retaper, encore, l'Impala. Ils ne s'adressaient déjà plus beaucoup la parole depuis la mort de Dean, maintenant son père faisait comme s'il n'existait pas. Comme s'il n'avait plus de fils. Mary avait le comportement inverse, elle était encore plus présente, plus câline, elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour le fils qui restait. Pour qu'il ne soit plus triste, ni en colère, même si c'était impossible.

Sam était donc assis sur le perron quand l'homme avait ouvert le petit portique de leur jardin puis était entré chez eux. John ne l'avait même pas vu, Sam l'avait laissé s'approcher sans rien dire. C'était un type avec des cheveux noirs qui ne devaient pas souvent rencontrer un peigne, et qui n'avait pas l'air de s'y connaître en fringue. Son trench-coat était trop grand. Il regardait Sam. Ses yeux bleus étaient comme des saphirs, ils avaient ce quelque chose d'électrique et pendant un instant, Sam se demanda s'il était réel ou s'il avait des hallucinations. Il s'arrêta devant Sam et pencha la tête sur le côté :

\- Tu dois être Sam. Je suis Castiel.

xxx

Castiel avait demandé à Sam s'ils pouvaient aller parler ailleurs et Sam avait accepté sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce que ce type semblait tout droit tombé du ciel un jour maudit et qu'il le connaissait.

Ils étaient allés dans un café plus loin, Sam avait commandé un chocolat et Castiel aussi.

\- J'ai toujours préféré le chocolat au café.

Sam demanda :

\- Castiel, comment tu me connais ?

\- Ton frère m'a énormément parlé de toi.

\- Tu connaissais mon frère ?

Castiel hocha la tête.

\- Si tu le connaissais, pourquoi t'était pas là quand on l'a mis dans le four ?

\- On a mis ton frère dans un four ?

\- Pour la crémation, expliqua Sam.

\- Ah. Oui. Bien sûr. J'aurais voulu être là. Mais je ne savais pas que Dean était décédé.

\- Comment t'as pu rater ça ? Alors que même des inconnus de la famille le savaient.

Ils furent coupés par le serveur qui leur emmena les chocolats, mais Sam attendait toujours sa réponse. Castiel finit par dire :

\- Je n'étais pas là.

\- T'étais où ?

\- J'étais partie en mission humanitaire en Afrique. J'avais promis à Dean de revenir avant son anniversaire. Et je suis revenu. Et j'ai appris que Dean ne m'avait pas attendu. J'aurais voulu être là plus tôt Sam, si j'avais su…

Sam entendit presque comme un sanglot dans la gorge de Castiel.

\- Quand je suis rentré et que j'ai appris que Dean était décédé, je n'ai pas pu venir tout de suite, je n'ai pas pu. Ca faisait trop mal. Mais aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire… Et je me suis dit que toi aussi tu devais être seul.

\- Mais t'es qui pour Dean ? Pourquoi j'ai jamais entendu parler de toi hein ?

Castiel regarda Sam fixement :

\- Son petit-ami.

Sam recracha son chocolat chaud.

xxx

Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne s'en doutait pas. Que Dean n'aimait pas que les filles, que sans doute que Dean avait un truc avec les mecs. C'était facile à deviner parce que Dean laissait traîner ses yeux par inadvertance sur les fesses de certains hommes, et puis parce que Sam connaissait Dean, qu'il savait.

Et il y avait eu cette discussion.

\- Sam, je peux te poser une question un peu bizarre ?

\- Vas-y.

\- Qu'est ce que tu dirais si tu avais un ami qui t'annonçait qu'il était pédé ?

Sam haussa les épaules :

\- Probablement rien et pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Je suis sérieux Sam ! Tu dirais forcément un truc non ?

\- Non. Il est homo, il est homo, c'est tout.

\- Ca changerait rien ?

\- Rien du tout.

\- Tu le rejetterais pas ? Tu le trouverais pas dégoûtant ?

\- Non. Rien de tout ça. Dean, pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

\- Pour rien.

Et Sam n'avait jamais obtenu d'autres réponses. Mais il avait pensé que « l'ami » dont Dean parlait, c'était peut-être lui-même.

xxx

\- Dean n'avait pas de petit- ami.

\- Si.

\- Non, il me l'aurait dit, Dean me disait tout.

\- Il avait peur de ta réaction.

\- Non ! Dean avait des petites amies tout le temps et…

\- C'était une couverture, il avait la trouille que votre père l'apprenne.

\- Dean ne m'aurait pas caché ça, Dean ne me cachait rien.

Sam avait crié et tout le monde les regardait mais il s'en foutait. Dean lui aurait dit, il refusait que Dean lui ait caché ça.

\- Il voulait te le dire Sam.

\- Mais il l'a pas fait…

\- Il n'a pas eut le temps. Il voulait te le dire aujourd'hui, le jour de son anniversaire, il se disait que tu serais de bonne humeur, que tu le prendrais bien.

\- Bien sûr que je l'aurais bien pris ! J'aimais mon frère, je me fiche de son orientation sexuelle. Je m'en fiche tu comprends ?

Castiel eut un petit sourire :

\- C'est ce qu'il disait. _« Cas j'ai peur mais en fait je sais que Sam s'en fout, Sam il m'aimera quand même, c'est pour ça que je vais lui dire »_.

Sam serra les poings, son frère était mort et en plus il se sentait trahi.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Depuis quand est-ce que vous étiez ensemble ?

\- Un an, à peu près.

Sam se leva et s'enfuit.

xxx

Dean ne lui avait rien dit. Jamais. Il lui avait caché et Sam n'avait rien su, rien du tout. Il n'avait pas deviné, il n'avait pas vu que Dean ne sortait plus vraiment avec des filles, qu'elles ne faisaient que lui servir de couverture. Dean avait emporté son vilain secret dans la tombe – ou plutôt dans le jardin – et Sam lui en voulait, il lui en voulait et il ne pouvait même pas l'engueuler. Il ne pouvait même pas lui crier dessus. Il ne pouvait rien faire, juste brasser de l'air, se sentir impuissant, s'énerver contre le ciel :

\- Pourquoi tu m'as jamais rien dit ? Pourquoi t'es parti ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissé tomber ? Je te déteste Dean, je te déteste !

C'était pas vrai, c'était tellement faux. Ca aurait été tellement plus simple si ça avait été vrai. Si Dean avait pu ne pas lui manquer, avait pu ne pas être comme un trou au fond de son cœur. Sam n'en pouvait plus, il n'en pouvait plus.

xxx

Sam s'était enfui cette fois-là. Il n'avait que dix ans et il avait fugué. Parce que son père avait noyé le chiot que Sam avait trouvé dans une boite de carton et avait ramené à la maison. Il était malade avait dit John, il était malade, il était mieux où il était.

Sam s'était enfui et s'était juré de ne plus jamais revenir. Plus jamais. Il avait pris un sac avec des affaires, et adieu famille. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir et Sam était allé se cacher dans la vieille cabane du terrain de jeu. C'était un endroit moche, plein de poussières, ou plus personne n'allait, à part les araignées.

Il pensait que personne ne le retrouverait jusqu'au moment où la porte s'était ouverte et que son frère tout mouillé était entré et s'était assis à côté de lui. La cabane était vraiment petite, il fallait qu'ils se tiennent serrés, l'épaule mouillée de Dean contre celle de Sam.

\- Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

\- Je sais toujours comment te retrouver.

\- Et pour de vrai ?

\- Tu viens toujours te planquer ici Sam. Quand tu es énervé, quand tu es triste, quand il pleut. Tu viens ici.

\- Je pensais que personne ne le savait.

\- Moi je le savais. Je sais tout de toi Sam.

Il avait passé son bras autour de son frère et Sam avait pleuré sur son épaule. Dean n'avait rien dit, il l'avait laissé pleurer et quand il avait arrêté de pleuvoir, ils étaient sortit et étaient rentrés à la maison.

Dean s'était engueulé avec John ce jour là.

xxx

Sam était assis là, comme des années plus tôt et la porte s'ouvrit. Alors pendant quelques secondes, Sam pensa que c'était Dean. Qu'il était venu le chercher, qu'il était enfin venu. Il regarda l'homme qui apparu avec pleins d'espoir, ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer le prénom de son frère. Ce n'était pas Dean et une montagne de désespoir lui tomba dessus.

\- Sam.

\- Comment tu m'as retrouvé Castiel ?

\- Dean m'a parlé de cet endroit. Je te l'ai dis Sam, Dean me parlait toujours de toi.

\- Et moi je savais rien sur toi. Rien.

Cas entra dans la cabane, même s'il était trop grand, et s'assit à côté de lui. Ils étaient tout serrés et si Cas avait été Dean, Sam aurait été content. Là il se sentait juste comme une sardine.

\- Dean t'aimait.

Sam serra ses jambes contre lui.

\- Pour Dean tu passais toujours en premier. Des fois j'étais presque jaloux. Mais j'ai vite compris que je devais l'accepter. Tu étais ce qu'il avait de plus important.

Sam écoutait Castiel en silence.

\- Il était tellement fier de toi. Il me disait _« Cas, si tu voyais mon frère, il est tellement intelligent. »_, ou encore _« Cas, Sammy était grognon aujourd'hui, il est mignon même quand je l'agace, ça me donne encore plus envie de l'embêter »._ J'avais envie de te rencontrer, et il m'a juré _« quand j'aurai vingt-et-un an tu le rencontreras, Cas, et tu vas voir, tu vas l'adorer. Tu sais quoi, si ça se trouve tu vas tomber amoureux de lui ! Mais je te l'interdis. Parce que tu es mon petit-ami et parce que tu es trop vieux et trop moche ! »_

Sam ronchonna :

\- Il te trouvait moche ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Je crois que c'est ce que Dean appelait « l'ironie ».

\- Ouais Dean était fort pour ça. Et t'as quel âge ?

\- Vingt-huit ans.

\- C'est vrai que c'est vachement vieux ça.

\- Tu me trouves vieux ?

\- L'ironie Castiel, l'ironie.

Castiel s'était tu et Sam aussi. Sam avait sentit les épaules de Castiel trembler contre les siennes et il avait fini par tourner la tête vers lui. De grosses larmes roulaient sur les joues de Castiel et il serrait les dents comme pour essayer de les contenir, sans en être capable.

Il les essuya et elles coulèrent encore plus vite.

\- Je suis désolé Sam… Ton frère… Je l'aimais tellement…

Sam appuya sa joue contre l'épaule de Castiel.

\- Ouais, je sais Cas. Je sais.

\- Il était… Il était…

\- Je sais.

\- Savoir que je ne le reverrai plus jamais… Que…

\- Je sais.

Castiel explosa en million de sanglots. Sam resta silencieux à côté de lui. Dean avait laissé trop de pleures, trop de vide, trop de silence. Si seulement il pouvait revenir, si seulement il pouvait être là.

Si Sam fermait les yeux il pouvait presque l'entendre et le voir se pencher vers eux : _« ben alors faut pas chialer ! Allez Cas ça va passer. Sammy faut que tu prennes soin de ce gros bébé en trench-coat. ». _

_Va te faire foutre Dean, viens prendre soin de lui toi-même. _

xxx

Sam insista pour que Castiel passe à la maison. Il fallait que ses parents sachent, qu'ils sachent que Dean aimait quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un était un homme. John allait détester, mais Sam s'en foutait de prendre soin des petites considérations stupides de papa.

Castiel était calmé, il s'était excusé d'avoir craqué ainsi comme un idiot. Sam ne lui en voulait pas, quand on aimait quelqu'un c'était normal de craquer ainsi. Il était bien le seul à n'avoir encore versé aucune larme. Même son père, Sam l'avait surpris quand il se croyait seul, les larmes aux yeux. C'était comme si Sam était asséché, comme si Dean était mort et avait emporté avec lui toutes les larmes de Sam.

John n'était plus dehors à réparer l'Impala et Sam emmena Castiel à l'intérieur. Mary l'accueillit.

\- Sam où étais-tu je me suis inquiétée… Qui est ton ami ?

Sam pointa Castiel :

\- Voici Castiel, le petit ami de Dean. Dean et lui sont sortis ensemble pendant environ un an, ils sortiraient encore ensemble sans l'accident de Dean.

Mary resta éberlué pendant au moins trente secondes.

\- Dean avait un petit ami ?

\- Ouais moi aussi j'ai fais cette tête maman.

Castiel s'approcha de Mary, avec son regard de chaton perdu et Mary prit sa main tendue pour la serrer dans la sienne.

\- Et bien enchanté Castiel. J'ignorais que mon fils sortait avec quelqu'un sérieusement.

\- Dean préférait que cela reste un secret. Il voulait le dire à son frère, mais il n'en a pas eu le temps.

Mary lui proposa de venir dans le salon, pour discuter. Castiel suivit, Sam derrière lui. John était là, il buvait une bière en gardant un œil sur la télévision qui annonçait des tonnes de mauvaises nouvelles sur ce monde merdique. Comme s'il voulait être sûr qu'il y avait pire que la perte d'un fils. Il tourna les yeux vers Castiel

\- Qui c'est ?

\- Le petit ami de Dean, répondit Sam.

Castiel s'approcha de John. Toujours très droit, toujours très formel. John regardait Sam comme s'il se foutait de sa gueule. Puis il posa ses yeux sur Castiel et se leva :

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- Je…

\- Mon fils n'était pas pédé okay ?

\- Il…

\- Dégage de chez moi, qui que tu sois, ne viens pas salir la mémoire de mon fils.

John se montrait menaçant, prêt à frapper. Sam ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais John le fusilla des yeux :

\- Toi ferme ta gueule. Ca t'amuse hein ? Ca t'amuse de faire ça hein ? De tout détruire !

John lança sa bière à la tête de Sam qui se recula au dernier moment pour l'éviter. Son père se tourna vers Castiel de plus en plus en colère et Mary intervint. Elle se mit entre Castiel et John.

\- Désolée Castiel, vous devriez partir, ce n'est pas un bon moment. Je suis désolée.

Castiel se recula. S'excusa d'être venu. Sam le raccompagna à la porte :

\- Castiel. Fais pas gaffe à mon père. C'est un con.

\- Dean disait…

\- Je sais ce que Dean disait. Mais il pouvait le défendre autant qu'il le voulait, c'est un con quand même.

Castiel hocha la tête sans rien ajouter à ce propos. Sam regarda cet homme quelques secondes, le vilain secret de Dean.

\- Castiel, au moins maintenant je suis au courant. Pour toi et Dean.

\- Oui.

\- Il voulait vraiment me le dire ?

\- Oui. Il me récitait tous ses discours. Il était déçu que je parte et qu'il ne puisse pas te le dire plus tôt.

Sam eut un petit sourire.

\- Il me manque, fit Castiel.

Sam ne dit rien. Parce que ces mots lui paraissaient n'avoir aucun sens, parce qu'ils ne lui paraissaient pas assez forts pour expliquer le vide que Dean avait laissé.

\- Au revoir Cas.

\- Lui aussi m'appelait Cas… Au revoir Sam.

Castiel s'éloigna. Sam referma la porte.

xxx

John avait refusé de manger ce soir là. Il était resté à réparer l'Impala et Sam n'avait qu'une envie, foutre le feu à cette bagnole, pour la faire disparaître complètement.

Mary avait souris à Sam alors qu'ils mangeaient tous les deux :

\- Alors Dean était amoureux.

\- Faut croire.

Et Mary ça avait l'air de la réjouir. Le fait que Castiel soit un homme, elle s'en foutait.

\- Dean voulait m'en parler. Fit Sam.

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas, Dean te parlait de tout.

\- Tu crois ? Peut-être qu'il m'a caché d'autres trucs, peut-être que je savais rien de lui.

Mary secoua la tête :

\- Non Sam. Je suis sûre que Dean n'avait pas d'autres secrets, celui-là ne devait même pas le rester.

Sam baissa le nez dans son assiette et Mary caressa doucement sa joue :

\- Sam, tu sais, quand j'étais enceinte de toi, ton frère était en colère. C'était normal à cet âge là, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je m'occupais moins de lui. Tu bougeais tout le temps dans mon ventre et la première fois qu'il t'a senti, il a ouvert grand les yeux et grand la bouche et il n'a plus rien dit. Après il arrêté de s'énerver. Puis tu es né. Je me souviens quand il t'a vu il est allé droit vers toi et il a dit que tu étais son petit frère Sammy et qu'il te protégerait. Et ensuite, c'était parfois difficile de t'approcher, il te couvait. _« Qu'est ce que tu fais maman ? Pourquoi tu le laisses pas dormir ? Fais attention papa, ne le secoue pas trop, ne le fais pas tomber. Il faut pas qu'il se noie dans le bain, il a besoin qu'on change sa couche, je crois qu'il a faim »_. Et toi tu as grandis et tu t'es jamais détaché de lui, tu agissais comme un poussin au début, tu le suivais partout et quand il était pas là tu demandais où était Dean. Et ça a même été ton premier mot, John était pas content. Di. Au lieu de Pa. Il en a fait une maladie. Dean t'emmenait partout et tu l'aurais suivis au bout du monde. J'étais tellement fier de vous, tellement fier de voir que mes deux fils s'entendaient aussi bien. Et rien n'a jamais changé entre vous, vous avez toujours été très différent au niveau du caractère et pourtant vous êtes restés soudés. Dean t'aimait, il te disait tout Sam, ce secret là aussi il voulait te le dire et il te l'aurait dit. Et je sais combien tu dois souffrir Sam, mais il faut que tu t'accroches maintenant.

Sam serra les poings :

\- C'est injuste.

Mary hocha la tête :

\- C'est même sacrément dégueulasse dit-elle.

Sam releva les yeux et sa mère lui fit un petit sourire.

\- Je t'aime aussi Sam, ne l'oublie pas. Tu es le frère de Dean, je le sais, je le sais mieux que personne. Mais tu es aussi mon fils, vous êtes tous les deux mes fils.

Sam se leva et alla prendre sa mère dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime aussi maman. Je t'aime aussi.

Puis ils avaient mangé une tarte, sans mettre de bougie dessus, mais c'était en hommage à l'anniversaire de Dean.

_Joyeux anniversaire frangin. _

xxx

Sam essayait de se boucher les oreilles avec son oreiller mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Ses parents hurlaient trop forts. Hurlaient comme jamais avant.

Dean aurait détesté ça, il serait venu voir Sam et l'aurait pris dans ses bras. Il aurait dit _« c'est pour que tu n'es pas peur » _mais c'était lui qui aurait eu le plus peur des deux en fait. Sam aurait voulu qu'il soit là, ils auraient discuté, Dean aurait dit une bêtise, ils auraient peut-être ri. Ca aurait été rassurant, ça aurait été être sous l'orage mais ne plus y faire attention, attendre qu'il passe, ensemble. A deux. Si seulement Dean était là, si seulement Dean était là, si seulement Dean était là.

Les cris cessèrent enfin.

Dean n'était pas là et Sam n'arriva pas à dormir.

xxx

Sa mère avait racheté un calendrier. Elle n'y mettait plus de croix, mais des flocons de neige, des étoiles, des ronds, des bonhommes, des nuages, des soleils. Mais elle continuait de compter, c'était comme ça, peut-être que ça la rassurait, peut-être que c'était juste devenu une habitude. Une foutue habitude.

xxx

Cent cinquantième jour. Mary fit asseoir Sam sur le canapé.

\- Papa et moi nous allons divorcer.

Sam ne fut pas surpris, ni triste, ni en colère. Ni rien. Comme si c'était la suite logique des choses. Comme s'il le savait, depuis que Dean était mort, il le savait. Tout éclatait en morceau.

xxx

Cent cinquante-et-unième jour, Sam sourit à ses amis et donna comme toute explication :

\- Je me suis pris une porte dans le nez.

Son père avait été tellement furieux de cette décision, de ce futur divorce, qu'il avait passé sa rage sur lui. Sur le fautif. Tout est de ta faute Sam, tout tout tout. C'est même toi qui as tué ton frère parce que c'est toi qu'il venait chercher.

Sam avait espéré que son père le tue, mais il avait arrêté de taper et était parti.

xxx

John n'avait jamais tellement montré d'amour envers Dean. Il avait fallu qu'il smeure pour que peut-être quelque chose se connecte en lui. Mais sinon ?

Il était son fils préféré parce que Dean lui était fidèle, parce que Dean était obéissant, parce que Dean était un bon petit garçon, un bon toutou.

Et puis Dean l'avait déçu tellement de fois, Dean avait arrêté ses études, Dean se faisait sans arrêt virer, Dean faisait des conneries. Heureusement, heureusement Dean était doué pour fabriquer des trucs, il draguait des tas de filles et c'était une preuve de sa virilité, heureusement Dean montrait qu'il était un vrai homme.

Ca avait dût le dégoûter John, que finalement son fils ne soit pas si hétéro que ça.

Peut-être que finalement, ça le soulageait qu'il soit mort.

Peut-être pas.

Et peut-être qu'il s'en foutait de la vie ou de la mort de Dean et de Sam. Parce que lui tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était son mariage, c'était Mary. Et même ça il avait pas su le garder, il avait pas su en prendre assez soin. Il allait divorcer et il avait la rage.

Sam se disait que Dean en aurait fait une maladie. Que peut-être il serait allé vivre avec John et que lui serait resté avec Mary, et qu'ils auraient été séparés quand même au final. Il eut l'impression que Dean lui mettait un coup gentil derrière la tête _« dis pas de la merde Sam, je serais resté avec toi au final. Tu es mon frère. C'était le meilleur choix ». _

_Ta gueule Dean, t'aurais dû rester tout court. _

xxx

Sam revit Cas. Plusieurs fois. Cas se sentait comme responsable de lui, comme si le fait qu'il ait été le petit-ami de Dean faisait de lui son deuxième frère. Son beau frère. Quelle connerie, Sam n'avait qu'un seul frère, il n'en aurait jamais d'autre. Mais Cas était un type sympa, un peu bizarre, mais attachant. Sam se demandait comment et pourquoi son frère était tombé amoureux de ce gars, et surtout comment il avait réussi à accepter ses sentiments, comment il avait réussi à sortir avec Castiel ?

\- Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? Toi et mon frère ?

\- Ma voiture est tombée en panne, il était mécanicien. Il me la réparé. Très vite et très facilement.

\- Il était doué avec les voitures. Et vous vous êtes revus ?

Cas hocha la tête :

\- Ton frère m'a plu tout de suite. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je n'arrive pas à me l'expliquer. Il m'avait trouvé amusant alors que je n'avais presque rien dit, il avait un très joli sourire… C'était bête mais j'avais envie de le revoir.

\- Hm…

\- Et j'ai ouvert le capot de ma voiture. J'ai trafiqué je ne sais pas quoi dedans. Puis je l'ai rappelé. J'ai rappelé Dean.

\- Et ?

\- Il l'a à nouveau réparé. Le lendemain, je recommençais. Et le surlendemain. Et pendant une semaine. Puis il a fini par éclater de rire et me dire _« si tu veux me voir, voilà mon numéro, appelle moi ce sera plus simple »._ Il avait deviné.

\- C'était plutôt évident.

\- Je l'ai appelé. Dean riait souvent parce que je ne comprenais pas les expressions. J'aimais l'entendre rire, des fois je faisais semblant de ne pas comprendre. Il m'appelait aussi, il m'a proposé de venir boire avec lui. Il voulait qu'on drague tous les deux.

Sam sourit, il pouvait très bien imaginer son frère qui se fait un pote et qui veut draguer avec lui.

\- J'étais vraiment très nul pour draguer. Une catastrophe. Les filles finissaient toujours par me hurler dessus, par partir vexé, ou par me gifler. Au final Dean ne partait pas non plus avec une fille. On finissait par rester ensemble.

\- Et tu lui as avoué que tu l'aimais, tu l'as embrassé et par je ne sais quel miracle, mon frère n'est pas parti en hurlant ?

\- C'est lui qui m'a embrassé.

\- C'est la meilleure celle là. Dean t'a embrassé.

\- Oui. Et ensuite j'ai plus eu de nouvelles de lui. Je l'appelais il refusait de répondre. Pendant un mois il m'a ignoré.

\- Alors tu as fait quoi ?

Cas sourit à Sam.

\- J'ai arraché quelques câbles à ma voiture.

\- Très bonne idée.

\- Il me l'a réparé. Il est resté silencieux. J'ai essayé de lui dire que s'il voulait, on pouvait juste rester amis, mais il ne répondait pas. Je pensais que c'était fini, que je ne le reverrais plus. Je suis allé payer, ce n'était pas Dean qui encaissait. J'étais très déprimé. J'ai donné l'argent à la femme, puis je suis sortie du bureau pour aller jusqu'à ma voiture. Pour rejoindre le garage, il fallait passer par un petit couloir. Dean est sortit d'une autre pièce vide, il m'a attrapé par le bras. Puis une fois dans la pièce il m'a embrassé. Je l'ai embrassé. On s'est embrassé.

\- J'avais compris Cas.

\- Et ensuite… C'est devenu moins compliqué. Dean ne m'appelait toujours pas, mais il commençait à répondre à mes appels. Puis nous nous sommes revus, puis on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Dean n'assumait pas du tout. Il a cassé avec moi des dizaines de fois. J'ai tenu bon. J'ai bien fait.

\- Tu dois être vraiment têtu.

\- C'est ce que ton frère disait aussi. Un jour il a arrêté de casser avec moi, il a dit qu'il devait accepter ce qu'il se passait, mais qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur lui pour l'assumer et le raconter à tout le monde.

\- Ca ne te dérangeait pas de devoir te cacher ?

\- J'étais avec Dean, alors non.

\- C'est vraie, bonne argumentation Cas.

\- Un jour il m'a dit qu'il allait te le dire à toi. Je savais combien il tenait à toi. J'ai pensé que s'il te le disait à toi, s'il me présentait à toi, c'était qu'il était prêt à l'assumer. Qu'il m'aimait vraiment même s'il ne me l'a jamais dit. Qu'il voulait rester avec moi et que c'était sérieux entre nous.

Cas perdit son sourire et son entrain. Parce que Dean l'aimait mais qu'il était mort, que ce petit con au sourire ravageur qui lui avait tapé dans le cœur tout de suite, il ne le reverrait plus jamais. Sam savait qu'il devait souffrir. Vraiment.

\- Cas.

\- Oui ?

\- T'as jamais envie de t'arracher de cette vie ?

\- Ca doit faire plutôt mal de s'arracher… Fit Cas sans comprendre.

\- C'est une image Cas. T'as pas envie de te tirer une balle dans la tête pour en finir et rejoindre mon frère où qu'il soit ?

Cas pencha la tête sur le côté et réfléchit sérieusement à la question. Il ne répondit pas à Sam des belles phrases du genre _« on doit s'accrocher, on doit continuer »,_ parce que s'il l'avait fait Sam l'aurait détesté. Non Cas répondit quelque chose qui lui ressemblait plus.

\- Et bien Sam. Il se trouve que je n'ai pas d'arme à feu.

Sam le sentit remonter dans sa gorge sans pouvoir l'arrêter, sans pouvoir rien faire. Il comprenait ce qui avait plu à son frère chez ce grand type ahuri. Il éclata de rire. Il rit puis se mit à chialer en même temps. Il rit et les larmes coulaient et coulaient et il riait de plus belle, sans savoir s'il était amusé ou déprimé. Mais voilà qu'elles étaient là ces larmes qu'il pensait disparu, lui qui n'avait plus pleuré depuis cent-soixante-quatre jours. Elles étaient bien là. Cas se leva et vint le prendre dans ses bras et Sam ne le repoussa même pas. Et il ne rit plus du tout. Il pleura simplement. En tremblement et en silence. Il pleura. Ce vide, ce manque, cet absence et Cas le laissa pleurer. Il ne lui dit pas que ça allait passer, il ne lui mentit pas en lui disant qu'un jour ça irait mieux. Il ne chercha même pas à le consoler. Il resta simplement silencieux, ses bras autour de lui et le laissa pleurer.

_« Pleure frangin, pleure. Tu peux bien pleurer. T'as bien le droit. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es faible, simplement parce que tu es triste.»_

xxx

Sam s'était écorché le genou. Il avait huit ans et bordel ça faisait vraiment mal. Il était tombé de vélo, droit sur le genou. Il avait même des petits cailloux qui s'étaient incrustés dans la plaie. Les larmes avaient commencé à couler et John l'avait engueulé :

\- Pleure pas, t'es un homme.

Sam avait alors serré les poings et les dents de toutes ses forces et avait retenu ses larmes. Dean l'avait emmené avec lui pour le soigner. Puis quand ils avaient été seuls, il lui avait dit :

\- C'est bon Sam tu peux pleurer. Si ça fait vraiment mal, tu peux pleurer.

Et Sam avait tout lâché et avait chialer. Comme un gosse. Parce que c'était ce qu'il était. Un gosse.

xxx

Cas l'avait raccompagné chez lui. Sam lui avait dit que John était parti et que s'il voulait il pouvait rester pour manger, que Mary serait contente. Cas accepta de rester. Mary cuisina pour dix. Castiel mangea absolument tout ce qu'elle lui proposa, comme s'il avait peur de gâcher, ou de dire non, ou tout simplement parce qu'il était capable de manger tout ça.

Mary interrogea Castiel sur tout et n'importe quoi, elle se mit à l'appeler Cas aussi. Apparemment Cas était l'héritier d'un père riche et absent qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connu. Il était donc très très riche, et utilisait son argent pour des associations, il partait aussi faire des actions humanitaires dans d'autres pays. Pour la dernière, il avait demandé à Dean de venir mais Dean avait refusé. Il ne voulait pas être séparé de Sam aussi longtemps.

\- Il aurait dû partir avec toi.

S'il était parti, Sam ne l'aurait pas vu pendant quelques mois mais Dean serait revenu, il serait toujours vivant. Il aurait dû partir, il aurait dû partir. Sam s'en voulait, John avait raison, c'était sa faute. Sa faute si Dean n'était pas parti, sa faute si Dean était monté dans l'Impala. C'était sa faute s'il était mort. Il se leva de table et alla s'enfermer dans la chambre de son frère.

\- Je suis désolé Dean, j'aurais dû mourir à ta place.

Il mit la musique à fond, et se roula en boule sur son lit. Il se demandait si après tout ce temps ça sentait encore Dean, ou juste Sam.

S'il était mort à la place de Dean, Dean aurait été libre et il aurait eut Cas pour se consoler. Il aurait mieux valu que ce soit lui qui meurt et pas Dean.

xxx

Sam avait énervé Dean cette fois-là. Dean était en train de draguer une fille et Sam était venu l'emmerder pour qu'il l'emmène lui et ses potes à la piscine.

\- Putain Sam je suis pas ta bonniche ! Prenez le bus.

\- Allez Dean t'as le permis, et l'Impala…

\- Et là je suis avec quelqu'un.

\- Des jolies filles t'en trouveras d'autres… Tu leurs sors toujours le même discours et elles marchent à fond ! C'est pas comme si elles n'étaient pas interchangeables.

La fille vexée d'entendre ça gifla Dean et partit furieuse. Dean s'énerva contre Sam :

\- Tu t'es jamais dit qu'elle pouvait me plaire genre vraiment ? T'es vraiment trop con Sam des fois.

Et finalement il n'avait pas emmené Sam et ils s'étaient fait la gueule.

Ca arrivait qu'ils se disputent, parce que leurs caractères étaient tellement différents, mais chaque fois Sam se sentait mal, chaque fois il regrettait. Et cette fois-là n'avait pas fait exception.

Il pouvait être un poids pour son frère. Il pouvait lui gâcher la vie.

xxx

Ca aurait été mieux qu'il ne soit pas là.

xxx

Sam avait évité Dean. Pour lui rendre la vie plus facile. Il s'était dit que Dean faisait trop de trucs pour lui, que ce n'était pas son rôle de grand frère, que Dean devait vivre sa vie, que personne au monde ne s'occupait de son frère de cette manière. Il l'avait évité même s'il avait détesté ça, pour Dean, pour que Dean soit plus heureux.

Ca avait duré une semaine, une semaine où il lui avait à peine parlé, ou il faisait tout pour ne pas le croiser, ou il fermait à clé sa porte de chambre.

Et puis Dean avait craqué et défoncé la porte fermée et il était rentré dans sa chambre.

\- Arrête de me faire la gueule Sammy ! C'est bon quoi, on peut s'engueuler sans que tu boudes pour toujours. Surtout pas à cause d'une meuf quoi.

Sam avait regardé son frère qui tenait un bout de sa porte cassée, en clignant des yeux.

\- Je ne te fais pas la gueule Dean.

\- Et là tu te fous royalement de ma gueule ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de m'éviter.

\- C'est parce que je veux te laisser tranquille, que je veux que tu puisses faire ta vie sans m'avoir toujours dans les pattes, je ne veux pas être un poids.

Dean avait lâché la porte et s'était avancé avec fureur jusqu'à lui, posant ses deux mains sur ses joues, les écrasants et le forçant à le regarder :

\- Ne dis plus jamais Sam. Plus jamais. Tu n'es pas un poids pour moi. Tu es mon petit frère et tu n'es pas un poids !

Sam avait vu la colère dans les yeux verts de son frère, une telle colère que Sam puisse penser qu'il était un poids pour lui.

\- Ne pense plus jamais ça. Parce que quoi qu'il arrive, tu seras toujours ce qu'il y a de plus précieux pour moi en ce monde !

xxx

Sam se redressa. Dean lui botterait le cul tellement fort s'il l'entendait dire qu'il voulait mourir à sa place. Dean n'aurait sans doute pas supporté le perdre, pas plus que lui ne le supportait.

Ca ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir coupable mais une main se posa dans ses cheveux. Il se retourna, c'était sa mère. Apparemment Sam avait oublié de mettre le verrou à la porte.

\- Castiel est parti. Dit-elle. Il s'excuse, il ne voulait pas te blesser.

\- Si Dean était parti avec Cas il serait vivant… Il n'aurait pas prit la voiture pour venir me chercher à la bibliothèque et…

Mary caressa les cheveux de son fils puis s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Dean n'est pas mort à cause de toi Sam.

\- Mais…

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, ce n'est la faute de personne. C'est juste… C'est juste comme ça.

Sam vint poser sa joue sur les jambes de sa mère et elle continua de caresser ses cheveux.

\- J'aimerais mieux être mort à sa place.

Mary lui mit une petite baffe.

\- Sam ! Ta vie a autant de valeur que la sienne. Je voudrais que vous soyez tous les deux vivants.

Et il entendit les sanglots remonter dans la gorge de sa mère, il se redressa, à genoux sur le lit, il la serra dans ses bras.

\- Désolé maman.

Elle le prit contre elle et laissa ses larmes couler contre son épaule.

\- Maman, tu crois que Dean est au Paradis ?

\- Je crois que où qu'il soit, il est fier de toi Sam. Il t'aime. Il nous aime. Et il a sûrement fait des blagues stupides qui n'ont fait rire que lui-même.

Sam eut un petit sourire. C'était tout à fait possible de la part de Dean. Tout à fait possible.

xxx

Le jour de l'anniversaire de Sam fut un de ces jours où la mort de Dean, qui était déjà insupportable, devenait encore plus insupportable. Sam n'avait pas envie de fêter son anniversaire, pas sans Dean.

Son frère était tellement nul pour les cadeaux, chaque année il lui offrait un truc vraiment nul. Son dernier cadeau d'anniversaire avait été un parapluie et celui d'avant un parasol. Sam lui avait demandé si cette année il lui offrirait un paravent, et Dean avait sourit en coin.

Sam ne saura jamais ce que Dean allait lui offrir de nul cette année.

Et Sam s'en foutait des cadeaux dans le fond, lui il aimait que Dean soit là pour son anniversaire et qu'il accepte de manger du gâteau pleins de crèmes et de sucres, même s'il aurait préféré une bonne tarte. Il aimait que Dean fasse le pitre ce jour là en particulier, qu'il rende ce jour tellement parfait, tellement merveilleux, comme si c'était effectivement le meilleur jour de l'année. Et Dean le disait, que pour lui c'était mieux que Noël, parce que ce n'était pas le jour de naissance d'un inconnu, mais de son petit frère.

John trouvait toujours cela un peu exagéré, ce n'était qu'un jour d'anniversaire, il ne fallait pas non plus en faire tout un plat. Mary trouvait ça plutôt mignon, pour elle la naissance de ces deux fils était des jours merveilleux.

Sam se sentait simplement heureux, parce que Dean était là.

Cette année Dean n'était pas là, pour la première fois. Et Sam se demandait s'il pourrait jamais être à nouveau heureux un jour. Sans doute pas.

A la place de Dean, il y avait Castiel. Mary avait cuisiné un immonde gâteau plein de crèmes et de sucres et avait mis dix-sept bougies dessus. Elle lui avait offert un cadeau à la fois magnifique et briseur de cœur. C'était une très très vieille photo de lui et Dean. Dean avait à peine six ans dessus, Sam deux. Ils étaient assit sur un vieux canapé dont ils s'étaient débarrassés depuis longtemps. Sam dans les bras de Dean, et tous les deux avec du gâteaux pleins la bouche et des sourires jusqu'aux étoiles. Ils avaient tous les deux des chapeaux pointus de jours de fêtes. C'était l'anniversaire des deux ans de Sam.

Mary l'avait fait retouché, puis elle l'avait encadré. Sam prit ce cadeau et le serra contre lui comme s'il s'était agi de Dean.

\- Merci maman.

Castiel avait apporté un cadeau pour Sam aussi. C'était un gros tas de feuilles. Sam reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de son frère :

\- C'était ses essaies de discours. Tu sais. Pour t'annoncer que nous étions ensemble.

Sam y jeta un coup d'œil et chaque mot fut comme un coup de poing. Il décida de garder ça pour plus tard, quand il serait seul.

\- Merci Cas.

Ils mangèrent tous les trois, Sam ne parla pas des masses. En fait personne ne parla trop.

Puis on sonna à la porte.

\- Je vais ouvrir, fit Sam.

A la porte il y avait son père. John salua son fils :

\- Salut Sam.

\- Salut papa. Tu veux que j'aille chercher maman ?

\- Non j'étais là pour toi.

\- Ah bon.

John avait l'air de marcher sur des œufs. Sam attendait, se demandant ce que son père lui voulait.

\- Je suis venu m'excuser. J'ai été particulièrement violent avec toi depuis que… Je le regrette. Je n'aurais pas dû agir comme ça.

Sam ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où son père s'était excusé ou même avait regretté ses actes, ça devait remonter à longtemps. John considérait le plus souvent que s'il avait dit ou fait quelque chose, c'était qu'il y avait une bonne raison et que donc ça ne méritait pas d'excuses. C'est peut-être pour ça que Sam resta méfiant :

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux papa ?

\- Juste me faire pardonner. Et te souhaiter un bon anniversaire.

Son père lui souriait.

\- Merci, fit simplement Sam.

\- Je sais que tu dois être en colère Sammy mais…

\- Sam. Je m'appelle Sam.

Sam avait sentit ses poils se dresser sur ses bras, John n'avait pas le droit de l'appeler comme ça. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant. Plus jamais.

\- Mais tu es mon fils, et même si parfois je peux être un mauvais père, je t'aime.

Sam posa sa main sur la porte, crispé.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux papa ? Répéta-t-il.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, tu sais.

Sam attendit et John continua de lui sourire :

\- Je vais te payer le permis, c'est génial non ? Tu as déjà dix-sept ans, tous tes amis doivent l'avoir.

Sérieusement ? Son père allait lui payer le permis ? Sam ne su pas s'il devait rire ou refermer la porte au nez de John.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà oublié que ton premier fils était mort dans un accident de voiture ? Ou bien c'est un message subliminal à mon égard ?

John perdit son sourire :

\- Hm oui. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Je me disais juste que les ados à ton âge voulaient leur permis… Le cadeau n'est peut-être pas approprié finalement.

Evidement _« il n'avait pas pensé »._

\- Peut-être pas.

\- Mais tu ne vas pas rester sans permis toute ta vie Sam, il faut avancer.

Sam serra le poing et pour la troisième fois demanda :

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux papa ?

John insista :

\- Tu me pardonnes Sam ? C'est vraiment important pour moi.

\- C'est ça.

\- Je suis venu m'excuser, tu pourrais faire un effort.

\- C'est à moi de faire un effort, évidemment. Commença à s'énerver Sam.

\- Ne t'énerve pas Sam. Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé, les choses n'auraient pas dû tourner de cette manière. Je ferai attention désormais.

\- Tu feras attention ?

\- J'aimerais… Avoir une nouvelle chance. On était bien tous les trois non ? On était bien ensemble.

Sam sentait la colère lui remonter jusqu'à la tête :

\- Tu es venu t'excuser pour te remettre avec maman ?

\- Oui. Non. Pour qu'on soit tous les trois.

\- En fait tu t'en fous de mon anniversaire hein ? Tu es juste là à me cirer les chaussures en te disant que comme ça maman te pardonnera.

\- C'est quoi ton problème Sam ? Je fais des efforts moi, je fais des efforts !

Les jointures de la main de Sam devenait blanche tellement il serrait désormais fort la porte.

\- Va te faire foutre !

\- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne vis plus ici pour le moment que tu peux me parler ainsi Sam. J'ai dis que je m'excusais.

Sam était prêt à le frapper quand une main attrapa son bras. Castiel se tenait derrière lui. John changea de couleur :

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous chez moi toi ?

\- C'est plus chez toi ! Fit Sam à l'encontre de son père.

Castiel ignora John :

\- Sam, est-ce que ça va ? Tu trembles.

Sam était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Son père osait se ramener le jour de son anniversaire pour venir le faire chier, pour venir récupérer Mary, pour récupérer sa petite vie tranquille pénarde. John était capable de dire _« je m'excuse »_ et _« je t'aime »_ pour sa gueule. Il venait le jour de son anniversaire lui offrir le permis. Il venait ce jour là en particulier, un jour qui était déjà un mauvais jour sans Dean.

\- T'es devenu pédé toi aussi Sam ? Je ne suis même pas étonné tu vois. Mais je suis capable de te pardonner pour ça. Si on reprenait tout depuis le début, avec Mary et toi ? Si tu me laissais une chance je…

\- La ferme ! La ferme et dégage ! Hurla Sam.

\- Sammy…

\- NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA.

Sam se débattait tellement que Cas dût le prendre vraiment contre lui pour le retenir.

\- Sam… Sam rentrons. Tu ne vas pas bien.

Mary qui avait entendu les cries arriva à la porte.

\- John.

\- Mary.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis venu souhaiter son anniversaire à mon fils.

Mary se tourna vers Cas et Sam. Sam était au bord de la crise de nerfs et Cas le tenait fermement.

\- Fais le rentrer, demanda-t-elle à Cas. Occupe toi de Sam.

Cas obéit et traîna Sam avec lui, même s'il se débattait de toutes ses forces et hurlait. Mary sortit sur le perron et ferma la porte. Puis elle fit face à John.

xxx

C'était comme si le monde était devenu rouge, comme s'il n'avait plus de sens. Sam voulait juste frapper quelqu'un, quelque chose, voulait se blesser lui-même. Il voulait hurler, il voulait mordre. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il avait mal, il avait toute cette douleur qui ne demandait qu'à sortir de lui, et son corps tremblait et c'était difficile de respirer. Et Cas le tenait trop fort, il avait beau se débattre, il n'arrivait pas à se libérer. Sam tirait sur tout son corps, sur tous ses muscles, sur ses os, sur son âme. Il tirait et criait.

\- Lâche moi Cas !

Il suppliait. Il tapait les bras de Cas, il battait des jambes.

\- Lâche moi !

Cas tenait bon. Cas l'emmenait avec lui. Cas lui parlait doucement :

\- Sam, tout va bien.

Comment pouvait-il dire que tout allait bien ? Rien n'allait bien. Rien n'irait plus jamais bien parce que Dean était mort et qu'il avait emmené le bonheur avec lui. Sam battait des bras. Cas continuait de l'emmener avec lui mais Sam ne voyait rien, il avait toute cette fureur qui l'entourait et le monde était comme effacé, comme flou. Il hurla, il hurla comme s'il était fou mais Cas ne le relâcha pas et ne s'énerva pas contre lui.

\- Sam c'est bon, Sam ça va aller.

_Ta gueule, ta gueule, ta gueule. Ca n'irait pas. _

Sam se rendit compte qu'il était sous la douche avec Cas quand l'eau tiède leur tomba dessus. L'eau le sortit un peu de sa bulle de rage, mais Sam continua de hurler quand même et de se débattre. Cas ne le lâcha jamais. Pas une seule seconde. Même pas quand l'eau calma peu à peu Sam, quand à force de hurler il perdit toute force. Même pas quand il se vida d'un coup et se laissa tomber. Cas accompagna simplement doucement sa chute, et s'assit, gardant Sam dans ses bras.

Sam fini par se retourner, et à genoux contre Cas, la tête contre son torse, ses mains accrochés à ses vêtements mouillés il pleura encore.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est mort Cas ? Dean n'aurait jamais laissé les choses se passer comme ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas là ? Pourquoi Cas ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que je peux faire sans lui ? Comment je peux vivre sans lui ? Dis le moi, dis le moi.

Cas caressa doucement ses cheveux.

\- Je ne sais pas Sam.

Et Sam serra les dents. Dean...

\- Dean, appela-t-il comme une supplication. Dean…

Il ne viendrait pas, il ne viendrait plus jamais. Il devrait faire sans, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas, tout simplement.

xxx

Sam s'endormit épuisé dans les bras de Cas. Mary les retrouva sous la douche éteinte et vint s'occuper de Sam. Elle le réveilla doucement pour pouvoir le changer. Elle se fichait bien de voir son fils nu, elle était sa mère. Elle le réchauffa dans une serviette et le changea. Sam se laissa faire comme s'il était une poupée, trop fatigué pour dire quoi que ce soit. Elle l'emmena dans sa chambre et l'allongea. Puis elle le borda sous sa couette et embrassa son front. Sam s'était déjà rendormi.

xxx

Dean avait dit qu'il arrêtait les études. Son père l'avait inscrit à la fac mais au bout d'une semaine, Dean avait déjà raté deux cours, et dormi durant trois autres. Pour ceux qui restaient, il n'avait soit rien compris, soit rien écouté. Ce n'était pas fait pour lui. Alors il avait pris son courage à deux mains et il était venu dire qu'il arrêtait, qu'il trouverait un travail. Mary avait compris, Dean n'avait jamais été vraiment fait pour les études. Combien de fois est-ce qu'elle l'avait vu partir le matin sans prendre son sac ? Et combien de fois l'avait-on appelé parce que Dean séchait ? Elle l'avait vu venir, mais John était tellement fier de voir son fils à la fac qu'il s'était aveuglé lui-même.

Ce n'était pas qu'il était stupide, Dean était un gosse intelligent, simplement que rester le cul sur une chaise à écouter des profs déblatérer des trucs dont il se foutait, ce n'était pas pour lui. Et alors ? Ce n'était pas si grave. La valeur des gens ne se mesurait pas à leur niveau d'étude, pas plus que le bonheur. Dean était débrouillard, il s'en sortirait très bien.

Il n'y avait que John Winchester pour penser l'inverse, pour croire qu'on ne devenait quelqu'un que si on lui obéissait, parce qu'il était persuadé de connaître LE chemin qui menait à tout. Mais il y avait plusieurs chemins.

Dean s'était fait rabaisser par son père, il avait courbé l'échine devant les paroles de John, qui lui disait qu'il ne serait qu'un moins que rien, qu'il l'avait déçu, qu'il ne s'en sortirait jamais, qu'il n'était qu'un raté.

Sam n'avait pas supporté, Sam avait ouvert sa bouche. Parce qu'il fallait toujours qu'il la ramène comme disait John, _faut toujours que tu la ramènes Sam. Faut toujours que t'ais un truc à dire, ferme juste ta gueule et obéit. _

\- Mais on est tes gosses, pas tes chiens !

Et Dean. Dean avait encore dut s'interposer entre les deux, protéger son petit frère, prendre les mots dures et les insultes à sa place. Crier à son père :

\- T'as raison papa je suis qu'un raté.

Juste pour que John ne dise rien de méchant à Sam, juste pour que John ne puisse pas briser Sam. Mais son père c'était un héro quand même, c'était son père, il ne pouvait pas toujours se tromper.

\- Je suis juste un raté.

Sam avait tellement détesté entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de son frère. Il avait explosé, comme une bombe à retardement, Sam était entré dans une rage folle comme s'il avait gardé la colère tellement longtemps en lui qu'elle en était devenue incontrôlable. Sam et sa colère, toute sa colère. Il avait hurlé à son père que le raté c'était lui. Il avait hurlé que s'il ne voyait pas à quel point Dean était génial alors c'était qu'il avait de la merde à la place des yeux. Il avait hurlé des insultes, des mots sans aucun sens, il avait hurlé et son frère avait dû le maintenir contre lui pour le calmer. John l'avait regardé de haut :

\- Tu devrais te calmer Sam, on ne parle pas comme ça à son père.

Et Sam s'était calmé, mais pas à cause de John, mais à cause de Dean :

\- Il a raison Sammy, c'est papa, calme toi okay ? Calme toi.

La voix de son frère était tellement apaisée et apaisante, que Sam avait retrouvé ses esprits et la pression était descendue. Dean l'avait tenu encore un peu pour être sûr.

\- Ca va Dean, tu peux me lâcher.

Dean avait obéit. John les avait regardé d'un air hautain :

\- Vous me ferez cent pompes pour ça, et Sam si tu crois encore pouvoir me parler sur ce ton tu vas vite déchanter. Je suis ton père et je te demande obéissance.

Puis il leur avait tourné le dos :

\- Dean, je maintiens ce que j'ai dis. Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien, tu m'as déçu.

Quand il les laissa seul, Dean s'allongea pour commencer ses pompes. Sam finit par faire pareil, les dents serrées.

\- Sammy.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sais… Pour m'avoir défendu… Juste… Merci.

Sam ronchonna :

\- Je ne laisserai personne dire que tu es un raté. Personne. Surtout pas papa. Surtout pas toi.

Dean tourna la tête vers lui et eut un petit sourire.

\- C'est ce que je dis Sam. Merci.

Sam ne répondit rien et continua ses pompes.

xxx

Sam ouvrit les yeux. Il avait mal au crâne. Il ne se sentait pas plus en forme. Il avait envie de se rendormir et surtout… Surtout de ne jamais se réveiller. Mais il se leva et sortit de sa chambre. En pyjama, les cheveux tous décoiffés, les yeux tous gonflés de tristesse et de fatigue, en traînant les pattes. Il descendit dans la cuisine, il crevait de soif. Sa mère était dans le salon, quand elle le vit, elle se leva et vint passer sa main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place :

\- Sam, comment tu te sens mon chéri ?

\- Hm. Bien. Maugréa-t-il.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Il fit signe que non.

\- Cas est parti, il s'excuse pour la douche.

Sam haussa les épaules, Cas n'avait pas vraiment eut le choix.

\- John ne devrait pas revenir.

Sam ouvrit la porte du frigo un peu brusquement.

\- Je lui ai interdit de t'approcher. S'il a quelque chose à dire, c'est à moi qu'il le dira.

Sam sortit le jus d'orange et le bu directement à la bouteille.

\- Je sais que c'est ton père et tu trouves ça peut-être injuste de ne plus le voir mais…

\- C'est bon maman. C'est mieux comme ça. J'ai plus envie de le voir.

Mary se mordit les lèvres :

\- Je suis désolé Sam. Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça.

Sam rangea la bouteille après avoir bu. Il prit le cadre photo et les essaies de discours de Dean, posés sur la table.

\- Ca va Sam ?

Sam haussa les épaules et se retint de répondre la vérité. _Mon frère est mort, mon père me déteste et se sert de moi, ma mère est tout le temps inquiète, le petit ami de mon frère a été obligé de me faire prendre une douche tout habillé parce que je suis incapable de contrôler ma colère, et je suis mort de fatigue alors que je voudrais être mort tout court, mais tout va très bien merci._

\- Ca va.

Mary embrassa sa tempe.

\- Je retourne me coucher maman, je suis naze.

\- Bien sûr.

Sam remonta, posa le cadre sur sa table de nuit et les feuilles par terre. Il se rallongea. Ferma les yeux, imagina que son frère venait tout doucement dans sa chambre, à pas de loup, prêt à lui sauter dessus en rigolant. Il ouvrit les yeux en entendant un bruit. Putain d'espoir. Il ne comprendrait jamais la leçon. Mary était là, elle le borda. Sam referma les yeux.

xxx

_Délicate essence_

_De la déliquescence._

_Sombre décadence_

_En silence._

_La longue dégradation_

_Des sens_

_La douce dégénération_

_De l'essence._

_Ame perdue_

_Frère en peine_

_Ame déçue_

_Qui se déchaîne,_

_Où es-tu_

_Fantôme de la vie ?_

_Frère perdu_

_En sursit._

_Et je doute que ce putain de poème puisse ramener_

_Mon frère aîné._

xxx

Sam lu les discours de Dean. Il ne les lisait pas vraiment, il avait presque l'impression de les entendre. De voir Dean tourner en rond, se frotter les cheveux, détourner les yeux, regarder le plancher. Rougir, se gratter la nuque, bafouiller. Il pouvait presque le voir se tourner finalement vers lui, yeux dans les yeux, et raide comme un piquet dire _« Sammy je suis pédé »_, puis se dégonfler comme un ballon. _« Sammy je sors avec un mec »_.

La plupart de ce qu'il avait écrit était drôle, voire ridicule. Mais ça ne faisait pas rire Sam, ça le touchait profondément.

_« Sammy ne me déteste pas, j'ai tellement peur que tu me détestes ». _

_« Sammy t'es mon petit frère alors tu dois m'aimer pour ce que je suis ». _

_« Eh Sammy c'est pas toi qui disait que tu t'en foutais d'avoir un ami homo, alors ton frère c'est pareil non ? C'est pareil hein ? »_

_« Sammy je suis bi, alors si jamais tu te sens homophobe, dis toi que tu n'es pas bimophobe. »_

Bimophobe ? C'était quoi ce mot ?

_« Mon cher petit frère, j'ai toujours toujours pris soin de toi et souviens toi je n'ai pas ri quand tu as donné ce poème à cette fille, alors ne ris pas de moi. Je sors avec un homme. »_

_« Sam, je sais que je ne le dis pas souvent, pas assez, voir jamais. Mais Sammy je t'aime très fort, je t'aime très très fort. Ne l'oublie pas quand je vais te dire ce que je dois te dire. »_

_« En fait Sammy je suis homo, allez on oublie »._

_« Je sors avec un homme Sammy et si t'es pas content, tu sais quoi ? … Et bien je m'en fous pas. Alors réjouis toi. »_

_« Putain de merde de bordel de chiotte. Sammy… Comment je dois te le dire ? Comment ? C'est toi le cerveau de la famille non ? Alors donne moi les mots, inspire moi. »_

_« Sammy, je suis avec un homme. Il s'appelle Castiel. Il est plus âgé que moi. Ca marche bien entre nous. Je voudrais te le présenter. Qu'est ce que tu en penses Sammy, tu es d'accord ? »_

Sam les relu et les relu encore et encore et encore. Se nourrissant de ces mots comme s'ils pouvaient ramener Dean, comme si Dean était là, comme s'il venait le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Bien sûr que c'est bon Dean, bien sûr que ça me dérange pas, bien sûr que je t'aime. Evidemment que je t'aime.

Mais Dean n'était pas là, personne n'était là.

Le silence fut violent. Comme un coup de poing, comme un coup de batte. Sam jeta les discours contre le mur et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

xxx

Sam avait les meilleurs résultats du lycée, il fut félicité pour ses notes, pour le travail fourni, pour son sérieux. Bravo Sam, tu t'en sors vraiment très bien. Bravo.

Sam brisa le prix qu'on lui remit contre le mur.

xxx

Deux-cent-soixante-et-onze jours. Deux-cent-soixante-douze jours. Deux-cent-soixante-treize jours. Bientôt les vacances d'été. Qu'est ce qu'allait faire Sam quand il serait en vacances ? Réviser pour l'année d'après ? Il s'ennuyait tellement.

Sauf quand il allait voir Marvin. Son psy était toujours fidèle au rendez-vous, et ils discutaient de tout et n'importe quoi, pas souvent de Dean, mais il y avait tellement d'autres sujets de conversations. Sam avait parlé à Marvin de Castiel. Il avait parlé de son père le jour de son anniversaire. Il lui avait parlé du prix que les profs lui avaient remis.

Il n'avait rien dit sur les discours de son frère. Rien sur son poème. Rien sur le vide qui l'enlisait.

xxx

Deux-cent-quatre-vingt-sept jour. Dernier jour. Vacances. Castiel vint le chercher. Il ne le ramena pas tout de suite chez lui. Il l'emmena sur la route et Sam lui demanda :

\- Est-ce que tu vas foncer dans un arbre et nous tuer tous les deux ?

\- Non.

\- D'accord.

Et Cas avait continué à rouler, sans aller nulle part. Parce que c'était là qu'ils allaient tous les deux, sans Dean. Nulle part.

xxx

Dean adorait conduire l'Impala.

\- Allez monte Sammy, on part en road trip.

Ce que Dean appelait road trip c'était juste suivre la route jusqu'à la sortie de la ville, en faire le tour et revenir. Mais c'était génial. Ils mettaient la musique à fond, regardait droit devant et faisait comme s'ils partaient loin, le plus loin possible, rien que tous les deux.

\- On ferait quoi Dean ?

\- J'en sais rien. T'as envie de faire quoi Sammy ? On peut tout faire.

\- Vraiment tout ?

\- Vraiment tout.

\- Alors je voudrais qu'on soit des sortes d'aventuriers, comme dans les livres. On chasserait les monstres et on serait comme des super héros tu vois ?

\- Toutes les filles me tomberaient dans les bras. Génial ton idée Sammy. On va bien s'amuser.

Que Dean ait pu mourir dans un accident de voiture alors que conduire c'était comme une deuxième peau pour lui, c'était tellement ironique.

Ce n'était pas Dean qui avait dû foncer dans l'arbre, mais l'arbre qui avait dû lui foncer dessus.

xxx

Castiel vint tous les jours. Mary le laissait entrer comme s'il faisait partie de la maison. Il en faisait un peu parti. L'Impala qui était entrain de pourrir dans le jardin finit par disparaître, elle, par contre.

\- John est venu la chercher.

Et même si Sam ne supportait plus cette voiture, il détestait le fait que ce soit son père qui la garde au final. Comme s'il avait volé quelque chose de Dean qui ne lui revenait pas, parce qu'il n'avait pas su l'aimer comme il le fallait.

Cas parlait souvent de Dean lui. C'était comme s'il avait toujours quelque chose à dire sur lui, comme si, même s'ils ne s'étaient pas connus si longtemps, Cas avait pu capter qui était Dean tout entier.

Sam aurait laissé Cas faire un discours le jour où on avait fait cramer son frère.

xxx

Sam et Cas étaient allés ensemble dans le jardin où on avait laissé les cendres de Dean. Les plantes n'avaient pas pourris, Sam en fut déçu. Cas joignit les mains pour prier, Sam ne le fit pas. Il se contenta de parler à Dean dans sa tête.

\- Cas, tu lui dis quoi à Dean quand tu lui parles ?

\- Je ne peux pas lui parler Sam.

\- Tu ne lui parles jamais ? Comme s'il était encore là ? T'as rien à lui dire ?

Cas plissa les yeux puis fini par dire :

\- Je lui dis que je l'aime, qu'il était une belle personne et qu'il me manque.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Et toi Sam, qu'est ce que tu lui dis ?

Sam haussa les épaules et joua avec un caillou avec son pied, regardant le sol.

\- Des trucs.

Cas n'insista pas.

\- Cas ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu vas retomber amoureux un jour ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Sam releva la tête et cria dans le vide :

\- Eh Dean ! Tu entends ? Si tu reviens pas, on va te voler ton petit ami !

Cas fut surpris.

\- Cas va se trouver un mec bien plus beau que toi ! Tu verras !

\- Je ne pense pas. C'est difficile d'être plus beau que Dean.

\- Tu l'entends ? Tu l'entends Dean, il dit que tu es moche et que tu puais des pieds !

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

\- Alors reviens Dean, reviens sinon ton petit ami va te filer sous le nez.

Cas fini par se prendre au jeu et par dire :

\- Reviens Dean, sinon je dis à Sam que tu puais des pieds.

\- Tu puais des pieds Dean.

Et Cas cria à son tour :

\- Tu puais de la bouche

\- Tu sentais mauvais sous les aisselles.

\- Tu avais un visage très laid, renchérit Cas

\- Tu étais le plus moche !

\- Le plus bête.

\- Le plus méchant.

Cas finit par secouer la tête puis appeler :

\- Dean revient, parce qu'on t'aime tu vois ? On t'aime.

Et Sam cria encore :

\- On t'aime Dean. Parce que tu étais le plus cool des frères.

\- Le plus fantastique des petits amis.

\- Le plus chouette de tous les types.

\- Le meilleur.

\- LE MEILLEUR, hurla Sam à pleins poumons.

Et Cas hurla lui aussi et tous les deux hurlèrent à Dean de revenir. Se fichant qu'on les regarde, se fichant de tout.

Ils finirent par arrêter de hurler et se mirent à rire bêtement. A rire.

Si Dean avait été là, il aurait été fier d'eux, vraiment.

Mais il ne revint pas.

xxx

Quand est-ce qu'on sait qu'on va mieux ou plus mal ? Sam était content de voir Cas, il parlait plus à sa mère, il se levait le matin et mangeait un truc, il passait la journée avec Cas et Mary, puis le soir il se couchait sans se dire qu'il voulait mourir.

Sa mère était en plein divorce, il y avait tous ces problèmes avec l'avocat, avec John qui refusait de signer des papiers, qui foutait la merde. Alors il avait des trucs à penser pendant les vacances.

Marvin trouvait que Sam avait meilleure mine. Même sa mère le trouvait mieux. Moins en colère, plus causant, plus présent. Elle pensait que Cas faisait beaucoup là dedans. Il ne remplaçait pas Dean, personne ne remplacerait Dean, jamais. Jamais. Mais il était une sorte de figure fraternelle. Son « beau-frère », en somme.

On s'accrochait à ce qu'on trouvait quand on se noyait.

Les jours passaient. Les vacances prirent fin, les cours recommencèrent. Puis ce fut trois-cent-soixante-cinq jours, un tour complet de calendrier, voilà tout le temps qui les séparait de Dean. Est-ce que c'était un anniversaire qu'on devait souhaiter ? Sortir le champagne, la tarte, mettre du rock en musique de fond et faire comme si tout ça était derrière eux ?

Dean en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il voudrait, s'il était là pour son propre anniversaire de mort.

Alors Mary, Sam et Cas l'ont fait. Ils ont fait une tarte, ils ont mis du rock, et se sont habillés n'importe comment. Ils ont chanté, ils ont sourit, ils ont même rigolés. Ils ont tapé des mains et des pieds, ils ont mangé la tarte, ils en ont gardé une part pour l'absent d'un an.

Sam avait rendez-vous avec Marvin aussi. Il parla de son frère ce jour là. Un an.

\- Et comment tu te sens Sammy ? Est-ce que tu as toujours envie de te suicider ?

\- Non.

\- C'est bien, tu as fais du chemin.

\- Oui.

Et Sam avait sourit à Marvin, qui l'avait félicité.

xxx

Sam savait ce qu'il fallait faire. Il avait tout préparé minutieusement. Cas était parti, Mary dormait devant la télé. Sam avait rempli l'évier d'eau chaude et mis ses poignets dedans. La lame était posée à côté.

Il y avait un an tout pile, Sam avait fait la même chose, sans se poser de question, mais finalement il s'était arrêté. Pour prendre soin de sa mère, pour laisser une chance à la vie.

Il avait bien pris des médicaments à un moment, mais sans trop forcer la dose, sans trop y croire. La preuve, il était encore là.

Et un an était passé. Trois-cent-soixante-cinq putains de jours longs à en crever, sans crever pour autant. La pire année de sa vie, la plus vide de sens aussi. Et quoi ? On lui demandait sérieusement d'en vivre d'autres ? De continuer comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt enfin ? Alors que ça pouvait prendre des années ? Sam ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Il n'avait ni la force, ni le courage, ni l'envie. Il n'avançait pas, il tournait en rond, il cherchait Dean partout. Il se battait contre le vent et l'absence, une absence qui agrandissait toujours plus le vide en lui.

Tout le monde disait que la douleur finirait par passer, mais Sam avait l'impression qu'elle était simplement toujours plus horrible. A force d'arrêter de respirer, on finit juste par étouffer, ce n'est pas moins douloureux, c'est pire.

C'était pire. Tout le temps. Même avec Cas, même avec sa mère. Il était désolé, mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait plus, tout simplement.

Dean était mort et avait emporté avec lui le sens de la vie.

Sam avait essayé, encore aujourd'hui. Il avait essayé de toutes ces forces, d'y croire, de se dire que ça finirait par aller, qu'il avancerait, que la douleur serait toujours là mais qu'il s'y ferait, que l'absence de Dean finirait par devenir une habitude. Il avait ri, il avait mangé la tarte, il avait parlé à son psy.

Et il n'avait pensé qu'à une seule chose _« pitié, faites que ça s'arrête »._

Faites que tout s'arrête.

Il se fichait que Dean soit en colère, ne soit pas fier de lui. Parce que Dean était mort et qu'il voulait juste le rejoindre. Il voulait juste retrouver son frère, dans un monde meilleur, ou un monde pire.

Et peut-être que mourir c'était juste mourir, mais au moins il serait avec lui. Il serait avec lui.

Sam avait écrit une lettre à sa mère. Une longue lettre qui n'expliquait pas la raison de son acte, mais qui lui expliquait combien il l'aimait et combien il était désolé. Elle allait souffrir, elle allait tellement souffrir et s'il avait pu lui épargner cette douleur il l'aurait fait, bien sûr. Mais Sam ne pouvait pas. S'il faisait un pas de plus, s'il tenait un jour de plus, il allait se fondre dans la douleur. Il n'en pouvait plus, il ne demandait pas à ce qu'on le comprenne, ni même à ce qu'on le pardonne, juste à ce qu'on le laisse partir.

Il avait même laissé un mot à Cas, un truc con du genre _« mon frère voudrait que tu retombes amoureux »._ Et c'était tout. Sam ne le voulait même pas, il ne voulait pas que Cas aime qui que ce soit d'autre que Dean, comme si le fait qu'il ait été son petit ami, le liait désormais à lui pour toujours. Même s'il était mort. Surtout s'il était mort.

Mais il ne pouvait pas interdire à Cas de refaire sa vie, alors il avait laissé ce mot.

Sam n'avait pas peur, n'était pas stressé, rien. C'était simplement la suite logique de toute cette histoire. Commençant par la mort de son frère, continuant par sa famille qui tombe en morceau et se déchire. Finissant par sa mort à lui.

Il prit la lame et s'ouvrit les veines.

Il ne sentit même pas la douleur. Elle n'était rien comparée à celle qu'il ressentait constamment à l'intérieur.

Il regarda le sang s'écouler, il sentit peu à peu sa tête tourner. Il sourit.

_Adieu. _

xxx

Sam était tombé malade, ça avait été un virus vraiment moche, il avait dû aller à l'hôpital. Il n'avait que neuf ans et Dean treize et ça avait été un moment horrible pour Dean. Plus d'une fois il s'était faufilé dans le lit de son frère et s'était collé à lui :

\- Tousse bien fort Sam, donne moi ton virus et guéri.

Mais Sam retenait alors sa toux. Il ne voulait pas que son frère tombe malade. Il la retenait tellement fort que ses yeux se mettaient à pleurer. Et au bout du compte la toux était plus forte, il toussait, toussait, toussait.

\- C'est bien Sammy.

\- Ne sois pas malade Dean, ne sois pas malade.

Dean n'était pas tombé malade et l'état de Sam avait empiré. Les médecins ne savaient pas quoi dire aux parents. Cinquante-cinquante. Soit il vit, soit il meurt.

Dean ne voulait pas entendre ça. Il avait prit les mains de son petit frère.

\- Sam, si tu meurs, je meurs avec toi.

\- Non Dean.

\- Si tu meurs, je meurs avec toi ! Alors si tu veux pas que je meurs… Tu dois vivre !

Et Sam…

Sam avait guérit.

Peut-être parce qu'il avait eut de la chance, peut-être parce qu'il était fort, peut-être grâce aux médicaments.

Mais Dean et Sam avaient toujours pensé que c'était grâce aux paroles de Dean. Si tu meurs, je meurs, alors tu dois vivre.

Si tu meurs, je meurs. Dean.

xxx

Puis le tonnerre, quelqu'un qui cogne contre la porte. Qui l'appelle. Sam ne répond pas, Sam veut mourir. Mais on défonce la porte et Sam… C'est bête mais pendant deux secondes Sam se dit _« c'est Dean, il est vivant, il vient me sauver »_. Ce n'était pas Dean, c'était Cas. Est-ce qu'on arrêterait un jour de lui arracher son cœur ?

Cas utilisa tout ce qu'il trouva dans la boite à pharmacie pour comprimer les poignets de Sam. Mary appelait déjà une ambulance.

Sam était trop faible pour empêcher Cas d'essayer de le sauver.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais Cas ? Murmura-t-il. Pour qui tu te prends hein ? Mon foutu ange gardien ?

Cas allongea Sam sur le côté.

\- Dean ne voudrait pas que je te laisse mourir, je suis désolé.

\- Dean est mort, fous moi la paix.

\- Je suis désolé.

Sam avait fermé les yeux. Avec un peu de chance, il mourrait quand même, il mourrait quand même.

xxx

Sam regarda le plafond de l'hôpital. Puis il arracha les tuyaux qui sortaient de ses bras, essaya de se traîner vers la fenêtre en espérant être au centième étage. Les infirmiers le retinrent et Sam hurla.

_Laissez moi mourir, laissez moi mourir, laissez moi mourir._

xxx

On fut obligé de l'attacher au début. Parce que Sam dès qu'il se réveillait devenait comme fou, et peut-être qu'à force de trop de douleurs, il l'était vraiment devenu, fou. On pouvait pas le garder attaché trop longtemps, alors on verrouilla les fenêtres et on lui donna un traitement de cheval. Qui le gardait conscient mais trop fatigué pour même réussir à réfléchir au suicide. Sam était dans l'aile psychiatrique de l'hôpital et Mary venait le voir. Elle sortait tout le temps de la chambre en pleurant. Sam ne la regardait pas, Sam ne lui parlait pas. Sam voulait juste qu'on le laisse mourir.

Cas venait le voir aussi et Sam lui criait dessus, quand il n'était pas trop assommé par les médicaments.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ? Comment tu as su ?

Cas lui avait expliqué. Ce soir là, il rentrait chez lui. Il avait commencé à rouler, mais il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait, quelque chose en lui qui n'allait pas. Comme un malaise. Il avait soudain eut peur et avait été obligé de faire demi-tour. Quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était simplement une intuition, ça n'avait aucune logique. C'était peut-être quelque chose dans le regard de Sam, ou dans sa voix. Peut-être que Sam avait été tout à coup trop joyeux. Trop vif.

Dans tous les cas, Castiel avait fait demi-tour et il avait bien fait.

\- T'as pas bien fait, va crever. Va crever et laisse moi crever.

xxx

Sam se réveilla ce jour-là et ce fut le visage de son père qu'il vit. Génial, non seulement il était vivant mais en plus John venait le voir.

\- Sam. Est-ce que tu as décidé d'emmerder le monde encore longtemps ?

Hm ? Non. Si seulement on le laissait se suicider en paix.

\- Ta mère arrête pas de pleurer, alors tu vas te reprendre, et vite fait. Dean est mort depuis plus d'un an, passe à autre chose.

\- Comme toi ?

\- Oui comme moi. Je suis passé à autre chose Sam.

\- C'est pour ça que tu retapes l'Impala ?

\- C'est ma voiture, je fais ce que je veux avec !

Sam roula des yeux.

\- Alors maintenant tu vas te reprendre ! Et vite.

\- C'est maman qui t'as dit de venir ?

\- Elle a pensé que ça pourrait t'aider de voir ton père. Franchement Sam, tu me fais pitié mais je veux qu'elle arrête de pleurer, alors sers juste les dents et continue d'avancer.

Sam tourna la tête sur le côté mais John prit violemment son menton entre ses mains et le força à le regarder :

\- Regarde moi Sam. C'est un ordre que je te donne, tu vas arrêter tes conneries et tu vas vivre.

Son père lui faisait mal mais Sam ne cilla pas.

\- Va te faire foutre.

Il entendit ses dents s'entrechoquer quand le poing de son père atteignit sa joue.

\- Bouge toi Sam, où je vais te secouer, je vais te secouer ! Alors bouge toi !

Sam ferma les yeux alors que John le prenait par les épaules pour le secouer pour de vrai, en lui criant de se bouger, que c'était facile, qu'il n'avait qu'à faire un effort.

Son père se fit mettre dehors de force, et quelqu'un posa une compresse sur sa joue. Personne ne pouvait poser de compresse sur son cœur, personne ne pouvait le soigner de la véritable douleur.

xxx

\- Je suis désolé Sam, demander à ton père de venir n'était pas une bonne idée.

Sam avait enfin accepté de regarder sa mère et de lui parler.

\- C'est bon maman. Arrête de t'en vouloir. Tu pensais bien faire.

Elle prit la main de son fils :

\- Sam, je sais que tu n'en peux plus mais j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Je sais.

\- Je t'en supplie, il faut que tu restes en vie.

Sam sourit à sa mère :

\- D'accord, je vais rester en vie.

Les médecins le trouvèrent de plus en plus calme, de plus en plus docile. Prêt à parler, prêt à écouter. On arrêta de l'assommer à coup de médicament. On retrouva Sam entrain d'essayer de se pendre avec les draps.

xxx

Une jambe cassée, voilà ce qu'il avait récolté. Juste une putain de jambe cassée. Tout ça parce que les infirmiers dans la panique en le détachant l'avaient laisser tomber, ça ne l'avait pas tué, ça avait juste brisé l'os quand il avait atterrit sur sa jambe.

xxx

Dean s'était cassé le bras. C'était ce qui arrivait quand on avait huit ans et qu'on faisait le pitre sur un arbre et qu'on tombait sur son bras. Dean s'était vanté devant ses copains de classe et était revenu avec le plâtre signé par un peu tout le monde et n'importe qui. Pourtant il y avait un gros rectangle vide au milieu de son plâtre :

\- Ca c'est pour toi Sammy, tu dois écrire ce que tu veux.

Sam n'avait que quatre ans, il ne savait pas lire et à peine écrire. Il avait donc mit son prénom « SAM » et un énorme rond.

\- C'est quoi ce rond ?

\- C'est pas un rond ! C'est un cœur !

Et Dean avait éclaté de rire.

\- Tu es nul en dessin Sammy.

Mais quand on avait retiré le plâtre de Dean, il avait demandé à le garder. Il avait réussi à découper le rectangle de Sam et l'avait gardé.

Sam se demandait ce qu'il en avait fait depuis. Il se demandait ce que Dean aurait signé sur son plâtre.

xxx

Castiel ne comprit pas pourquoi Sam voulu qu'il aille demander un marqueur, mais il le fit et revint avec.

\- Il faut que tu écrives quelque chose sur mon plâtre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'en sais rien, c'est une coutume. Allez dépêche toi d'écrire un truc.

Cas avait hoché la tête. Il avait posé le marqueur sur le plâtre et écrit son mot.

\- Sam est-ce que tu fais encore semblant d'aller bien pour pouvoir tenter à nouveau de te suicider ?

\- Bien sûr que oui Cas.

Cas hocha la tête, finit d'écrire son mot et reboucha le marqueur.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as écrit ?

\- C'est un charme magique, dit Cas, c'est Dean qui m'a expliqué comment faire.

\- Comment on fait ?

\- On écrit SAM et on met un gros rond moche censé être un cœur à côté.

Sam fondit en larmes d'un coup. Cas posa sa main dans son dos.

\- Il se souvenait de ces conneries…

\- Il faisait plus que s'en souvenir Sam. Il m'a même montré le bout de plâtre.

\- Et tu as vraiment écrit SAM avec un faux cœur ? Demanda Sam la voix pleine de sanglots.

\- Non.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- J'ai écris DEAN, avec un vrai cœur.

Sam pleura de plus belle et Cas le prit contre lui.

\- Et en dessous j'ai écris CASTIEL avec un petit ange. Comme je suis _« ton foutu ange gardien »._

\- Abruti, sanglota Sam. Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé Cas ? Je m'en sortirai jamais sans lui.

\- Parce que Dean aurait voulu que tu vives Sam.

\- Tu feras tout ce que voudrait Dean hein ?

\- Bien sûr que oui.

Sam s'accrocha à Cas et pleura jusqu'à ce que ça soit douloureux physiquement, et il pleura encore après ça. Tant pis si son cœur fatiguait, si ses yeux le brûlaient, tant pis si son estomac était noué, si tout son corps réclamait qu'il arrête, il pleura, il pleura.

Cas resta avec lui et Sam pleura.

xxx

Sam parla avec Marvin. Il parla de Dean, pour de vrai, sans tourner autour de pot, sans chercher d'autres sujets, il parla de son frère. De leur relation, il parla de pleins de moments vécus avec Dean, les bons, les mauvais. Il expliqua qu'ils étaient quasiment tout le temps ensemble. Sam raconta qu'ils avaient chacun des amis bien sûr, mais que ce qui comptait le plus c'était toujours l'autre. Sam faisait passer Dean avant le reste, et Dean faisait pareil.

Il avoua aussi que cette année il avait fait le vide autour de lui, il n'avait plus vraiment d'amis au lycée, parce qu'il n'accrochait avec personne.

Sam expliqua qu'ils avaient une relation de co-dépendance avec son frère, que certains trouvaient ça malsain, mais qu'ils s'en foutaient. Ils étaient frères et ils étaient heureux en passant du temps ensemble, qu'est ce que ça pouvait leur foutre ce qu'on pense d'eux ?

\- Normalement ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, murmura Sam.

\- Comment ça devait se passer ?

\- Je ne sais pas. On devait grandir ensemble, puis Dean aurait déménagé et m'aurait emmené avec lui. Ensuite on aurait fait chacun notre vie. Lui avec Cas et moi je sais pas, avec une fille sympa. On aurait eu des maisons mitoyennes, on aurait partagé nos barbecues, on aurait élevé nos gosses ensemble – si lui et Cas en avaient eut. Puis quand Dean aurait eu quatre-vingt-deux ans et moi soixante-dix-huit, on se serait retrouvé dans la même maison de retraite, assis sur le même banc. Peut-être avec Cas, et ma femme, peut-être pas. On serait devenu complètement sénile, ou pas. On aurait été ensemble et on serait mort de vieillesse. Ou alors… On serait mort ensemble dans un accident de voiture et voilà. Mais pas lui tout seul et moi de mon côté.

Marvin resta silencieux. Sam se tut quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

\- Si je pouvais, je vendrais mon âme pour qu'il revienne. Ou je ferais de la magie noire pour le ressusciter. Si c'était possible je ferais tout ce que je peux pour qu'il revive. Vous comprenez ? Je me damnerais s'il y avait une chance que je puisse le revoir.

\- Et tu penses que te suicider te ramèneras auprès de lui ?

\- S'il y a une chance que oui, ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

\- Et si c'est pas le cas ?

Sam baissa les yeux. Incapable de répondre.

\- Sam, si te tuer scellait votre sort pour l'éternité ? Si tu ne pouvais jamais le rejoindre ?

\- Non non. Ce n'est pas possible. Ne me dites pas qu'il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je le retrouve, s'il vous plait.

\- Peut-être que ce moyen c'est que tu vives.

\- Je ne veux pas vivre sans lui, cria Sam. Je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas.

Sam sentit les larmes lui monter. Maintenant il ne faisait plus que ça. Pleurer, pleurer et pleurer encore. Pendant longtemps les vannes avaient été coupées et aujourd'hui c'était comme s'il n'était plus composé que d'eau.

\- Je veux croire que je vais être avec lui, qu'il y a un moyen d'être avec lui. Je vous en supplie, laissez moi mourir.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça Sam. Vivre est important.

\- Important pour quoi ? Pour qui ? La vie de mon frère était importante alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi hein ?

\- Je n'ai pas cette réponse Sam.

\- Mon frère est mort alors à quoi bon vivre ? A quoi bon ?

A quoi bon ?

xxx

Cas venait, et parlait de Dean aussi.

\- J'ai fais un rêve cette nuit.

\- Lequel ?

\- Dean venait m'embrasser et…

\- Je ne veux rien savoir de tes rêves érotiques avec mon frère, Cas.

\- Ce n'était pas ça.

\- C'était quoi alors ?

\- Il me disait qu'il n'était pas mort mais qu'il s'était transformé en éléphant. C'était un rêve un peu particulier.

\- Un éléphant sérieusement ?

\- Oui.

\- Et c'est tout ?

Cas rougit un peu.

\- Peut-être bien que la suite était un peu érotique, finalement.

Sam se boucha les oreilles :

\- Aaaah mais pourquoi tu me racontes ça ?

Puis il éclata de rire et Cas lui sourit.

xxx

\- Marvin, vous pensez que les autres mondes existent ?

\- Je n'en sais rien et toi ?

Sam répondit :

\- J'en sais rien du tout non plus. Mais si ça se trouve, il y a un autre monde où Dean et moi on est toujours ensemble. On est vraiment partit en road trip, on est vraiment devenu un genre de super héro.

\- Et vous êtes heureux ?

\- Pas du tout, bien sûr que non. Je suis sûr qu'on est malheureux comme des pierres, qu'on a des tas de problèmes, que pleins de gens sont morts.

\- Pourquoi être aussi négatif ?

\- Parce que je me dis que même dans ce monde où tout à l'air de se passer mal, on est pas si mal loti. Vu qu'on est ensemble. Je me dis que je préférerais ça, tant que je suis avec Dean. Que je pourrais le supporter, avec mon frère.

Marvin hocha la tête.

\- Je comprends. Mais il y a peut-être un monde Sam, où ton frère et mort et où tu trouves le courage de vivre.

\- Pas dans ce monde là en tout cas…

xxx

Mary lui avait emmené des livres.

\- Merci maman.

\- Je me suis dis que tu devais t'ennuyer, que ça t'occuperait.

\- T'es géniale ! Lui sourit Sam.

Mary hocha la tête, mais ne lui rendit pas son sourire.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu es entrain de faire semblant d'aller bien Sam, n'est ce pas ?

Sam haussa les épaules et ouvrit le livre :

\- J'en sais rien. Peut-être que je n'irai plus jamais bien mais que je peux faire semblant pendant longtemps.

Mary le prit dans ses bras.

\- Si je pouvais faire n'importe quoi pour que tu te sentes mieux…

Sam se retint de dire _« ramène Dean »_.

\- C'est bon maman. Ici on me soigne, on me donne pleins de médicaments colorés, et Cas vient me raconter des histoires. En plus j'ai un psy génial. Puis tu m'as emmené des livres.

_C'est bon. Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes maman, ne t'inquiète pas. _

xxx

Combien de jours ? Combien de temps ? Quelle importance. Sam allait vivre et ce serait juste dur, insupportable et horrible. Il allait vivre et un jour il serait plus vieux que Dean, et il ne saurait plus si Dean est son grand frère ou une image de grand frère. Il ne ferait que supposer la suite. Comment Dean aurait vieilli ? Qu'est ce qu'il aurait dit plus tard ? Qu'est ce qui aurait pu se passer ?

Sam dût vraiment prendre sur lui-même ce soir là pour ne pas retenter le coup de la pendaison. Il dût penser à sa mère et à Cas, il dût se raconter des histoires.

Il ne devait pas mourir, tout irait bien, tout irait bien, tout irait bien.

Si seulement il pouvait mourir.

xxx

Sam devait rentrer chez lui le lendemain. Il avait une dernière séance avec Marvin avant d'être relâché. Ils se reverraient après bien entendu, mais Sam ne serait plus à l'hôpital à ce moment là.

\- Alors Sam, est-ce que tu penses encore à te suicider ?

\- J'ai failli le faire hier soir.

\- Tout est dans le failli.

\- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrai tenir longtemps. Je ne vais pas mentir. Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver, si les médicaments vont suffire, si ma mère et Cas vont suffire, si nos séances vont suffire. Peut-être que demain tout va exploser à l'intérieur de moi et que je ne pourrai plus tenir. Je ne peux pas dire _« non je n'ai plus envie de mourir »_, j'ai envie de mourir, tout le temps.

\- C'est bien de l'admettre Sam. On est plus fort quand on sait contre quoi on se bat.

\- Si vous le dites.

Marvin lui sourit puis dit :

\- J'ai réfléchis tu sais.

\- A quoi ?

\- Je me suis dit, peut-être que ton frère est là, avec toi, qu'il ne t'a jamais abandonné. Tu ne peux pas le voir, tu ne peux pas en être sûr et il ne peut pas te parler ni communiquer avec toi, mais il est là. Cela expliquerait que tes tentatives ont toutes échoués, parce qu'il te protégeait à sa façon. C'est aussi pour ça que Castiel est revenu te sauver, Dean devait être là et lui souffler que tu étais en danger, pour qu'il aille te protéger. Il est là, il nous écoute en ce moment même et il doit hocher sa tête invisible et croiser les doigts pour que tu me croies et que tu vives, Sam.

Sam sourit :

\- Vous êtes vraiment psy ? Parce que c'est une théorie complètement folle et pas du tout scientifique vous savez.

\- Certes. On peut être psy et être un peu rêveur. Mais Sam, tu n'as pas envie qu'il soit là ? Même si tu ne peux pas lui parler, même si tu ne peux pas le voir, ce ne serait pas mieux s'il était là ?

Sam hocha la tête.

\- Tu n'as jamais eu l'impression qu'il était là ?

Sam se mordit les lèvres. Bien sûr que si. Il s'attendait à le voir dès qu'il se tournait un peu vite, dès qu'il ouvrait une porte, quand il se réveillait, dans chaque ombre, dans chaque reflet, caché derrière chaque recoin. Il s'attendait à le voir surgir de quelque part d'un coup, et qu'il le sert dans ses bras.

\- Vous me dites ça pour que j'ai un espoir, n'est ce pas ? Vous n'y croyez pas vraiment.

\- Peu importe ce que je crois, et ce qui est Sam. L'important c'est la force que ça te donne.

Sam resta silencieux.

\- Alors Sam, est-ce que ça te donne envie de vivre ?

xxx

Sam parla de ça à Cas après la séance. Parce que Cas était venu même si c'était son dernier jour et Cas avait sourit.

\- Sam, certaines choses ne s'expliquent pas. Je ne comprends pas tout. Mais ce jour là j'ai fais demi-tour. Alors pourquoi pas ? Je préfère cela à l'idée qu'il soit devenu un éléphant.

\- Arrête avec ton histoire d'éléphant.

\- Mais c'était mon rêve. Je n'y suis pour rien.

\- Tu as rêvé que mon frère était un éléphant, tu es vraiment trop bizarre, trop trop bizarre.

\- Dean me disait ça aussi. Sourit Cas.

\- Je sais pourquoi Dean t'aimait Cas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu devais le faire rire tout le temps. Dean se cachait souvent derrières des faux sourires. Ca devait lui faire du bien de rire pour de vrai.

Cas hocha la tête.

\- Je suis heureux d'avoir pu faire rire ton frère.

Sam entoura ses bras autour de Cas.

\- Peut-être que maintenant encore tu le fais rire.

\- Peut-être.

Et Sam en était sûr. Si Dean avait été là, il aurait rit. Si Dean était là, il riait. A cause de cette histoire d'éléphant.

_Alors Sam est-ce que ça te donne envie de vivre ?_

xxx

Son tout premier souvenir de Dean était un peu étrange. Pas très clair. Il voyait Dean qui courrait vers lui, il ne sait plus pourquoi. Dean courrait vers lui et Sam avait l'impression que Dean ne le rejoindrait jamais parce qu'il était si loin, si loin.

Mais Dean courrait tellement vite qu'il arriva en un clin d'œil. Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents, décoiffa ses cheveux.

\- Hey Sammy. Je suis là.

_Hey Sammy, je suis là. _

xxx

Sam ne savait pas s'il allait vivre, il se disait qu'il pouvait exploser à tout moment et craquer. Il ne savait pas s'il avait envie d'essayer ou même envie de se battre. Mais il devait rentrer chez lui maintenant.

Peut-être qu'il allait vivre, peut-être qu'il allait faire une bêtise aussitôt rentré. Peut-être qu'il allait essayer et que le jour de ses vingt ans ce serait trop dur à supporter et qu'il allait passer l'arme à gauche. Peut-être qu'un jour il aurait soixante-dix-huit-ans et peut-être qu'il n'en aurait jamais dix-huit.

Sam ne savait pas. La douleur était toujours là. Malgré les mots, malgré le réconfort, malgré les médicaments. On lui avait arraché son frère et la douleur ne partirait jamais.

Il n'était pas seul, il avait sa mère, il avait Cas _« son foutu ange gardien »_, et peut-être même qu'il avait une sorte de fantôme de Dean. Peut-être ouais.

Alors peut-être qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas.

Et peut-être que si.

Sa mère était venue le chercher. Sam s'était assis à l'arrière de la voiture sans raison apparente. Peut-être parce que Dean s'asseyait souvent devant, des fois ils se battaient à cause de ça.

\- Maman.

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai réfléchis, et je pense que je vais passer mon permis.

Mary acquiesça.

Et Sam sourit et ferma les yeux. Si Dean était là, il s'était assis à l'arrière avec lui, il se tenait à ses côtés et sans doute qu'il souriait. Peut-être même qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux.

_Hey Sammy, je suis là. _

xxx

_ Salut Sammy. Sam. Hey Sam. Sammy. Viens voir j'ai vu quelque chose d'extraordinaire. C'est qui le con qui t'emmerdes ? Ne fais pas attention à ce que papa a dit, il t'aime. Il t'aime. Putain Sam tu fais chier, des fois t'es vraiment con. Sam passe moi le sel. Tu viens jouer avec moi je m'ennuie ? Saaaam arrête d'étudier cinq minutes je m'ennuie. Sammy je m'ennuie on sort ? Eh Sammy regarde. Regarde t'as vu ? C'est beau hein ? Sammy j'ai encore tout foiré. Sam merci d'avoir confiance en moi. Pour moi Sam tu passeras toujours en premier. Sammy ne meurt pas. Si tu meurs je meurs, alors tu dois vivre. Sam tu n'as fait que dix-neuf pompes, tricheur. Je suis fier de toi. Tu viens en road trip ? Sam tu viens avec moi ? Au fait Sammy : j'arrive dans deux minutes. Oui je serai à l'heure, arrête de faire chier Sammy. Sammy je te promets de venir te chercher, croix de bois, croix de fer. Je vais t'apprendre à faire du vélo Sammy. Elle sait pas ce qu'elle perds. Tu es tellement intelligent Sam. Arrête de me gonfler Sam. Ne dis pas du mal de papa ! Je sais tout de toi Sam. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Tu n'es pas un poids pour moi. Hey Sammy, je suis là. _

_Je t'aime Sammy._

Fin.

L'autatrice : relire cette fic a été aussi éprouvant que l'écrire, et pourtant paradoxalement j'avais envie de l'écrire et de la relire. C'est le genre d'écrit qui brise et pourtant qui touche quelque chose. Enfin je pense. J'espère que si vous avez eu le courage de la lire vous l'avez aimé. Je ne vous dis pas à quel fin j'avais pensé à la base, parce qu'elle était vraiment affreuse. J'ai préféré laisser cette fin ouverte, qui laissait le choix. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, si vous avez aimé ou si vous me détesté, ou les deux. Merci pour votre lecture.


End file.
